Birth of the Elysian Scouts
by deafcat
Summary: Old enemies come back to destroy the Cosmic Scouts, can their children find their powers in time to save their parents
1. pt.1, Chelsea

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts and Elysian Scouts, with the exception of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.

Authors note: I am putting this as if there was a 25 year difference between the time Cosmic Scouts were still Chibi Scouts and the birth of the Elysian scouts. This is after Angel Rayes story "Chelsea"

  
  


The Birth of the Elysian Scouts

by Deafcat

  
  


Part 1: Chelsea

  
  


Chapter 1: The return of the NegaMoon

While Crystal Tokyo sleeps, suddenly a spaceship goes right through the earth, coming through unnoticed. The person at the controls of the ship is thinking about revenge on the Sailor Scouts.

"The Sailor Scouts thought they had destroyed me but they were wrong. They will now see the full strength of my power" the mysterious figure talked to himself out loud. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Wiseman, why are we going back to earth 25 years after we tried to conquer it with no avail." said a new voice.

"Now that the scouts are too old to fight fully, that we would have a better chance of winning and taking over the earth. With them out of the picture then the earth will be ours," the Wiseman laughed evilly. "Make plans to attack Crystal Tokyo Diamond, hahaha". With that Diamond left the room leaving Wiseman to himself.

  
  


Chapter 2: The first appearance of Chelsea

Neo Princess Serenity was walking down the corridors of the palace. Now that she was Sailor Cosmic Moon she had more duties to take care off. She and her husband Helios have a six-year-old daughter who would become a Sailor Scout herself soon. "Well it is almost time to awake the third generation of Sailor Scouts." Rini thought to herself. 

She now looked exactly like her mother except for the fact she had pink hair and red eyes.

"Hello mommy," said Chelsea as she walked to meet her mother. "What are you doing?"

Rini smiled. "I just walking around doing some thinking about how fast you and the other children are growing up. Soon I won't be able to keep up with you."

Chelsea looked like a mix between Rini and Helios, with light pink hair and a horn on her head, she also had lavender eyes, her hair was tied up in pig tails.

"Why are you thinking about that?" Chelsea asked.

"It is because it's true that you and the other children are growing up so fast, me and you aunts and uncles literally can't keep up with you." Rini said. "Soon everyone's destiny will be revealed, and that nobody would ever keep up with you guys."

"What are you talking about mommy," Chelsea said, "We don't know our destines, how could you guys already know about them."

"You'll find out soon enough Chelsea, don't be in a hurry to grow up." Rini said, thinking about the times Chelsea visited her in the past, she was still young, and didn't understand why she was there.

  
  


Chapter 3: Diamond Returns

The Cosmic Scouts looked on as their children were playing outside in the Crystal Palace Gardens, everyone was there. Little did they know that danger was approaching.

"What a beautiful day it is for all the kids to be playing outside" said Ariel. Everyone immediately agreed. It was a Saturday so the Scouts and kids had the day off. Even Maggie could take sometime away from the Gates of Time to be with Rose.

Then the rest of the Scouts appeared to watch their grandchildren play. Then all the scouts started talking. When suddenly there was a scream from outside the palace.

"What was that", asked Rini.

"We should go and check it out," said Daisy, and everyone agreed. While the older scouts watched the children, the Cosmic Scouts went to see what was the screaming about. So they immediately ran outside the palace. They saw Diamond, attacking a woman who was trying to save her child. Only Rini immediately recognized him.

"Diamond what are you doing back alive?" asked Rini, while the other Scouts looked on in confusion. 

"I am back to gather children for the Negamoon, don't try to stop me you brats." Diamond immediately said. "I see that Rini is now grown up, not the little monster that I tried to capture 25 years ago."

"Rini, who is Diamond?" Ariel asked. Amy was still pregnant with her when the Negamoon attacked. The other scouts looked like they were going to ask the same question.

"Diamond was one of the people who attacked with the Negamoon 25 years ago, while we were all still children, I had to go back to the past and enlist Sailor Moon and her Scouts help to defeat him. It was before I even became Sailor Chibi Moon.

Suddenly Chelsea and the other children became interested in what was going on and went outside the palace grounds, despite their grandmothers protests.

"I guess I have to destroy you, before the scouts come," said Diamond, "This is going to be easy," pointing a attack at the Cosmic Scouts who still hadn't transformed.

"Quick, everyone transform" Rini yelled, while pulling out her broach.

"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"MARS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"URANUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"SATURN COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"PLUTO COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"

"What you are all scouts!" exclaimed Diamond dropping any chance of attack, after everyone transformed.

"How dare you attack an innocent child and her mother than try to kill them and us." Cosmic Moon yelled. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you."

"And we are the sailor team, We will punish you too." The rest of the scouts added in.

"I will bide my time," said Diamond. "Jellon attack" Jellon look like a upturned dinosaur that had metal all over his body. Then Diamond left.

Meanwhile the children happened to find where the battle is taking place. "What is going on, who is that guy mom is fighting." asked Chelsea, who was watching the scouts fight he new enemy.

Suddenly Cosmic Moon got hit and was knocked unconscious, and her powers faded away, and her broach suddenly broke. The Silver Imperium Crystal broke as well.

"Oh no, mommy," Chelsea yelled as the rest of the scouts finally caught up to the children. They saw the whole thing.

Then the scouts transformed while Serenity took care of her injured daughter.

"Since Rini is hurt we are going to have to combine all of our powers," said Venus taking charge.

"All right," said Cosmic Venus, who was in charge of the Cosmic Scouts if Rini was unavailable.

"VENUS GORGEOUS HEART BLAST" yelled Cosmic Venus

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK" yelled Venus

"MERCURY EXTREME BLIZZARD" yelled Cosmic Mercury

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY" yelled Mercury

"MARS INTENSE FIRESTORM" yelled Cosmic Mars

"MARS FLAME SNIPER" yelled Mars

"JUPITER EXTREME THUNDERSTORM" yelled Cosmic Jupiter

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION" yelled Jupiter

"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE" yelled Cosmic Pluto

"NEPTUNE STREAM REELECTION" yelled Cosmic Neptune

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" yelled Neptune

"URANUS VIBRATING SWORD BLAST" yelled Cosmic Uranus

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING" yelled Uranus

"SATURN DESTRUCTIVE RAY" yelled Cosmic Saturn

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE" yelled Saturn

  
  
  
  


The volley of attacked hit Jellon and he was destroyed.

Everyone detransformed and went to where Serenity was checking Rini out with Chelsea and the other children around her. "We had better get her to the palace hospital so Amy and Ariel can check her out", said Serenity

Everyone agreed and they ran towards the palace

  
  


Chapter 3: Just who is the next Scout of the Moon.

Chelsea was really upset with Helios and Serenity and Endymion trying to keep themselves calm as well. The rest of the scouts were waiting for news as well.

"Why did she have to go and fight, why did she lose her powers?" Chelsea asked.

Serenity answered, "It was your mother's job to go out and see what was going on, she had to fight, and she had no idea that she was going to lose her powers, nobody did, don't worry she will get her powers back soon. Hopefully the Imperium Silver crystal will regenerate as well."

Suddenly Amy came out of the room where she was treating Rini. "Nothing is wrong, but she lost her powers, so that is why she is out. After scanning her, I can only conclude when someone new gets the powers, Rini will get hers back too," concluded Amy.

"Who is next in line to be the scout of the moon," asked Serenity, then everyone in the room started thinking. Suddenly they all turned to Chelsea.

"If I remember right then Rini said that the two people who helped her in the battle against Lord Sardonyx was Queen Serenity and Sailor Elysian Moon. I don't remember who exactly she was talking about though," Amy said. "It has to be one of her children."

"Maybe Luna and Artemis could scan her children to see if one of them have the scout aura," said Serenity. Just then Luna, Artemis, Diana, Cresent, Moonbeam, and Stardust walked in with Sailor Pluto who was guarding the gates of time during the battle.

"We heard what happened," said Diana in concern. "Is Rini alright?" 

"She is fine" assured Amy. "She is still out though. I suspect from loss of powers, she won't wake up until the person next in line for Sailor Moon, wakes up her powers though."

"Don't worry, it won't be long before the one next in line gets her powers." Setsuna said. "I can't reveal who is next in line though."

"Luna and Artemis, can you scan her children for the scout aura from the moon. That will help us determined who is the next scout of the moon." said Serenity.

"That is fine, maybe we could start now, because Chelsea is here," said Luna. "Could you please stand up for a minute Chelsea?" she asked.

"No," Chelsea said still upset over what she had seen today.

"Chelsea if you stand up and let Luna and Artemis scan you, and if you are the person that we're looking for." Helios said "Then the sooner you get your powers, the sooner your mother gets back to normal. Don't you want that?"

"Okay, I'll only do it if it helps mommy." Chelsea said. Then she stood up like she was asked, and Luna and Artemis started concentrating.

A few minutes later they stopped. "Do you agree Artemis" said Luna.

"Yes, we have the third scout of the moon right here." agreed Artimes

"NANI" screamed everyone in the room.

"I said that Chelsea will be Sailor Elysian Moon, but we don't know how to give her the powers though," said Artimes after everyone calmed down from shock.

"Emergency Scout meeting tonight." said Serenity.

  
  


Chapter 4: Revelations

Later that evening after all the children went to bed, the Scouts had a meeting in Raye's temple.

"I called this meeting to talk about what happened today." said Serenity.

"Yes, first of all can someone tells us who is Diamond, and why the negamoon was attacking again?" asked Gloria, talking for the rest of the Cosmic Scouts.

"Diamond was one of the strongest men who worked for the Wiseman. I thought the Wiseman betrayed Diamond, why is he back again, working with Wiseman," said Amy. "As for why the Negamoon is back, we don't know."

"Mother, should we tell them the truth now," Maggie asked Setsuna.

"You know we are not allowed to tell them about anything that happens in the future, but I guess this time we have to tell, if we want to save our children." Setsuna said. 

"What are you two talking about during the future? Mina asked.

After giving some knowing eyes to her mother Maggie started to talk.

"In about twenty years the Negamoon will come back, our children will be full blown scouts by then, called the Elysian scouts. All the scouts fought bravely but the Silver Crystal from both Serenity and Rini were destroyed in the battle. Chelsea had the weakest of the three Silver Crystals, because she also gets power from her horn. It seemed like it wouldn't be enough. But somehow the Negamoon was forced to fall back. They came back here thinking that because they couldn't take over the future, that they think you scouts," Maggie said while pointing to the older scouts. "Are not as powerful as you guys are now, and that we Cosmic Scouts are not as powerful as in the future and because the Elysian Scouts don't exist yet, that they could take over the earth and kill us all, saving them a lot of trouble. They are using humans because most of the monsters are gone so they need others to attack. They think by causing us Cosmic Scouts to lose our powers that there would be no one left to defend the earth. It will happen to all of us, but because all the kids are of varying ages, only two more will be attacked by the Negamoon." 

"Who will be the next to be attacked and by whom?" Lita asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't reveal that right now, you will find out for yourselves soon." said Maggie.

"Let's just focus on what we know now, and figure out how we can get Chelsea and Rini's powers," said Serenity, sad because two members of her family are hurt.

"So the Negamoon came back because they couldn't take over the future. The same thing they did when Rini fled to the past." said Raye.

"Yes that is correct." said Setsuna.

"We are going to be in a long battle, we better tell our husbands and children to be ready for it." Amy said, and everyone agreed and that ended the meeting.

  
  


Chapter 5: Chelsea's feelings

Chelsea and the other children were playing in the palace garden. She was playing a game with Rose and Violet, when her grandmother came out. She walked over and whispered something into Chelsea's ear and they walked away.

"How have you been doing Chelsea?" asked Serenity

"Sad, because with mom still out, I can't see her a lot and I really want to get my feelings out to someone who would understand what I am talking about. Besides I miss talking to her, Grandma." said Chelsea

"I know I am not your mother, but I can understand what you are going through. Why don't we go talk somewhere in private?" asked Serenity

"Okay" said Chelsea

So they went back into the palace and headed towards Serenity's private room, they locked the door once they got in so no one would walk in on them.

"So what is wrong, what are these feelings you have?" Serenity encouraged Chelsea to tell.

"I know I will be the next scout of the moon. I will do anything it takes if it is the only way to get mommy back. It feels like I don't really have a choice, but sometimes I wish someone else could become the future Sailor Moon because until I get my powers mommy is going to remain out and that it seems like it is all my fault. I saw her get hit and the broach and crystal broke." Chelsea said in tears. 

"Oh, sweetie, it is not your fault, when you become Sailor Elysian Moon you will understand that you will have to fight for anyone. Nobody knew what they were heading into the other day. No one knew that Rini's broach and crystal will get broken, and besides, all of us know the risks. We were lucky that only I have the broach that contains the original Silver crystal that your great-grandmother gave to me thousands of years ago. We can still get the crystal fixed. Rini headed into that battle as if it was just a normal battle. We didn't know that the Negamoon had returned. Serenity said, trying to convince Chelsea that it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry, it just that I miss mommy so much, I hope she gets better soon. I wish I could become a Sailor Scout soon so I can bring her back." Chelsea said. "Now I understand the situation better. Thanks Grandma."

"Anytime dear, don't worry we'll bring your mommy back soon. You can still talk to me whenever you want, me, your mother, father and grandfather will always be here." Serenity said.

Suddenly the queen's communicator beeped. Serenity answered seeing it was Venus. "Serenity Diamond is back, we need help now." she said without preamble.

"We'll be right there," Serenity answered. "Let's go Chelsea"

  
  


Chapter 6: The Birth of Sailor Elysian Moon

While Serenity and Chelsea were headed to the battlefield which was actually the palace gates, all the scouts and knights were trying to prevent Diamond from getting into the palace. The Cosmic Scouts were knocked out, while their parents were showing signs of tiring. 

"If we had Cosmic Moon we would be able to defeat him." Mercury pointed out while trying to find Diamond's weak spot. "He is a lot harder than the last time we fought him.

Suddenly a tiara hit Diamond's hand making him drop a ball of energy that he aimed toward the rest of the scouts.

"How dare you show your face back here, first you hurt my daughter than you hurt her friends, I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you."

Suddenly a rose appeared making Diamond drop the other ball of energy he had in his other hand.

"Diamond, what are you doing back here, after hurting my daughter you should know the risks of showing your face here." Tuxedo Mask then appeared.

"What I thought Sailor Moon was knocked out, how is she here" Diamond asked pointing to Sailor Moon.

"That is none of your business Diamond, you are going down." Sailor Moon said, while pushing Chelsea behind her.

"Everyone attack the diamonds he has on his chest" Mercury said after finally finding his weak spot. 

"Not a chance, Teleport." Diamond said while pointing to Chelsea, suddenly Chelsea disappeared, and reappeared in Diamond's grasp. While putting her on his chest he said "Hit me, and you'll kill her.

"Oh, no Chelsea" everyone screamed.

"Hahaha, either let me escape with her or I will kill her here," Diamond said while gathering energy. He didn't notice that Chelsea's horn was glowing in fright.

Suddenly a strange force made Diamond drop Chelsea. "What was that" Diamond said.

"Look, Chelsea's horn is glowing" said Sailor Mercury. Then suddenly a smaller version of the Silver Imperium Crystal appeared out of Chelsea's horn.

"MOON ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP" Chelsea said while holding up the crystal which became incased in a broach much like Sailor Moon's original one, with the symbols of Elysian and the moon. She came out wearing a lavender scout uniform.

"How dare you attack my mother and my family, I am a pretty soldier in training Sailor Elysian Moon and in the name of Elysian and the future moon I will punish you." Sailor Elysian Moon said while doing the familiar poses that her mother and grandmother did before her."

Meanwhile in the hospital room, where the cats were watching over Rini, the Silver crystal appeared and a new broach was made, but Rini had yet to wake up.

Diamond was not impressed with the sudden display of power that came from Elysian Moon. "So what, we have a new scout here, I'll just destroy her too.

Suddenly Rini and the other Cosmic Scouts woke up. The Cosmic Scouts who were knocked out in the battle gasped in surprise at Elysian Moon. Meanwhile in the hospital room, Rini was asking the cats what happened.

"Scouts weaken him more so I can finish him off." Chelsea said, while trying to figure out what her attack is. 

All the scouts did their strongest attacks, while the knights distracted Diamond. Finally Elysian Moon figured out her attack phrase

ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE

Diamond was severely weakened but not destroyed, then he teleported back to the spaceship promising that he be back. Then Chelsea collapsed

"Oh, no, Elysian Moon." Sailor Moon said while running towards her granddaughter.

"We had better get back to the palace so I can check her and Rini out" Mercury said.

Then everyone detransformed and ran back to the palace.

  
  


Chapter 7: Family reunion

Finally Chelsea came to, in the hospital room. Her mother, father, grandmother and grandfather were standing around her.

"Mommy!" Chelsea cried, while throwing her arms around Rini. "I was so worried I never see you again."

"Chelsea, I'm so glad you're alright, and thanks to you both of us have our powers." Rini said, while smiling at Chelsea's display of affection. Helios joined in the hug.

"I'm just glad both of you are alright, I don't know what I would do without either of you." Helios said while holding them both tight.

The king and queen didn't know what to say, so they just joined in the hug. Amy walked in to check on Chelsea but seeing the group hug, she immediately walked out, to report that Chelsea was awake. 

Amy went out and reported Chelsea awake, but wouldn't let anyone in, because she went back to her old rule, of parents only. The scouts were happy though.

  
  


Later on the ship....

"Please Wiseman give me another chance. I didn't know that brat is the daughter of Cosmic Moon." Diamond pleaded. "I was able to get Cosmic Moon out, I should have no problems with the other Cosmic Scouts."

"Okay, Okay, stop pleading, I will give you one more chance. Get the keeper of time Sailor Cosmic Pluto, and we will have no problems going back and forth between time. Now get out of my sight." Wiseman said, and Diamond immediately left.

"Alright Maggie, now that I know I can take Cosmic Moon out, I should have no problems with you. hahaha" Wiseman said then started laughing evilly

  
  


Authors Note: Don't flame me, this is my first story. Please R+R, if I get good reviews I will continue on. I am thinking about using the enemies of the original Sailor Scouts, as the main attackers to give the rest of the children their powers, but I need ideas on who and how will I use them. I will also need some ideas on what the Cosmic Scouts husbands names are, and what should I call them if they are transformed. Don't correct me if I have the inner scouts super powers wrong, as here in Canada, I have only seen up to Serena and Rini becoming super scouts. It will still be a few weeks before I can confirm it. You can e-mail me at leanne86@hotmail.com 

  
  



	2. pt2, Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the Cosmic Scouts and Elysian Scouts with the exception  
of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
The Birth of the Elysian Scouts  
Pt.2: Rose  
  
Chapter 1: Negamoon's ship  
Well, now that we know that Cosmic Moon has a daughter, we should plan better incase  
Cosmic Pluto has a daughter as well but what should we do about her. Diamond asked Wiseman  
while trying to plan their next attack.  
"Maybe we should try to capture one of the children, and that would send the scouts  
running out, and then we could take out all the scouts in one blow," answered Wiseman.  
"Which one should we capture though," asked Diamond.  
"I don't care which one, just do it." Wiseman answered back. "Now get out of my sight.  
"Okay, Maggie, time to meet your match," said Diamond as he ran out of the control  
room, to figure out what to do.  
  
Chapter 2: Gates of Time.  
Maggie was glad to be spending a lot of time with her mother. After growing up, not  
seeing her mother all the time. She was happy she was old enough to guard the Gates of Time  
with Setsuna. She was sad though, because during college she met a man named Sosa, who she  
would later marry. They now have a daughter named Rose who was six, and would soon become  
a Chibi Cosmic Pluto. That meant in several years she would be joining her mother and  
grandmother guarding the Gates of Time.  
"I sure wish I could spend more time with Rose, especially when it is almost her turn to  
become a Sailor Scout." Maggie was telling her mother, who was helping guard the Gates of  
Time. She had to stay and guard, because there were several ripples in the time stream that were  
caused by the Negamoon coming back.  
"Why don't you go and see her, I can stay here, Rose misses you, and I know that she  
really wants to see you. You haven't been able to leave your post for a few days now. Since  
Chelsea got her powers, you know she is going to be next." Setsuna said while trying to convince  
her daughter to take sometime off to spend it with her granddaughter.  
"Are you sure you can handle the time stream right now Mother," asked Maggie. "There  
seems to be more ripples popping up every time we turn around."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I can contact you if I need help." Setsuna said, "Now go  
see your daughter."  
"All right," Maggie sighed, powering down, and leaving the Time Portal.  
  
Chapter 3: Rose   
Meanwhile, Rose was sitting in the Jupiter quarters waiting for her father to get back,  
from work. She was playing a game with Violet, who's mother was watching her as well. She  
had not seen her mother and grandmother for a while, so she thought there must be something  
big coming up and that they had to be sure there was nothing wrong with the time line. She looks  
like her mother with her green hair.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They were in Violet's room so they excepted to  
see Daisy, with Rose's father, but to their surprise, it was Daisy who had a surprise for Rose.  
"Rose, look who's here" Daisy said, while stepping into the room to let Maggie in.  
"Mama, I didn't expect you to be here today," said Rose, while happily jumping up to hug  
her mother.   
Maggie returned the hug with a smile. "I knew you were missing me so Grandma said she  
would watch the Gates of Time, so I could take sometime off to see you."  
"That's great, so what are we going to do?" Asked Rose as her mother walked her out of  
Jupiter's quarters. "Bye Violet, Aunt Daisy, see you later."  
"Well what do you want to do?" asked Maggie as she waved good bye and closed the  
door. Then they walked back to their quarters.  
"Well maybe after dinner we could hang around the palace gardens for a bit, then maybe  
go and visit Grandma at the Gates of Time" answered Rose.  
"Sounds like a good idea. Hopefully Daddy will be home and we can have supper, and  
spend a lot more time together." Maggie said after they got to their quarters, fortunately Sosa was  
there waiting for them, with dinner on the table.  
They enjoyed their supper, while talking about school and other things Rose had been  
doing, lately while Maggie couldn't see her.  
After dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and put away Maggie took Rose to  
the gardens. They started walking through the gardens, and then Rose asked her mother a  
question.  
"What have you been doing during the last couple of days at the Gates of Time?" she  
asked. "Daddy said I couldn't go and see you, because you and Grandma were doing something  
really important, and I would just be a bother."  
Maggie started thinking. "You know, when I was younger Grandma had too stay there for  
a while as well, something big was going to happen, and your Grandfather, wouldn't let me go  
and see her." she answered. "He thought I was going to bug her, and find out that more things  
were going to happen to me in the future and that I shouldn't be able to find out."  
"Did you end up finding out what was going to happen to you?" Rose asked.  
"Yes, but you are too young to understand what was happening yet." Maggie answered,  
thinking about the time she became Super Chibi Pluto. "You will find out soon what we have  
been doing there lately."  
"I can't wait, it sounds like something really big will happen really soon, especially since  
Chelsea got her powers a few days ago." Rose agreed. "Do you think I will become a scout soon  
Mommy?" she then asked.  
"How much does she know" Maggie thought while smiling down at her daughter. "I'm  
sorry, honey, you know I can't reveal anything, to anyone about their future." she then said.   
"I know, but since me, Chelsea, and Violet, are the same age I thought that one of us  
would be next." Rose said.  
"Don't be in a big hurry to grow up. You are still a kid." Maggie said. "It's getting late,  
why don't we go see grandma now" she said.  
"Okay," Rose said excitedly, running back towards the palace.  
They didn't notice Diamond watching them from the trees.  
"I'll get them tomorrow," he said, then teleported back to the spaceship.  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Pluto was standing near the Gates, when her granddaughter suddenly  
ran in and gave her a hug.  
"Hi honey, how are you doing today," she said as Maggie walked in to join them.  
"I'm doing great grandma, me and mommy had a good time today," Rose answered.  
"That is good, I knew you were going to come see me today." Setsuna answered.  
"Grandma, you and mommy know almost everything," Rose said.   
"That is true." Maggie answered for her mother. "but, we don't know absolutely  
everything." she added.  
Setsuna smiled at her daughter and granddaughter. "Well it's getting late and I know  
Rose has school tomorrow, so why don't you guys go back to the quarters and get Rose into  
bed." she said.  
"I'm not tired" Rose insisted but a large yawn indicated she was getting tired.  
"Come on, I'll stay with you tonight and I'll be home when you get home from school.  
Now say good night to grandma." Maggie insisted. Then she gave her mother a hug.  
"Okay, good night Grandma," Rose finally agreed and gave her grandmother a hug and a  
kiss.  
"Good night mother, I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Maggie as she walked her daughter  
out of the Time Portal.  
Soon Maggie was tucking her daughter into bed. They had read a story and Rose was  
almost half asleep. "I'll see you in the morning darling." Then she kissed her daughter on the  
head and turned off the light and left the room.  
Sosa was waiting for her on the couch. "Finally we're alone." he said.  
"I know what you mean," then they went to their room.  
  
Chapter 4: The Kidnapping.  
The next day Rose was walking home from school with Chelsea, Violet, Marina, Grace  
and Taylor. Marina, Taylor and Grace were a year younger then the others, and they were in  
Kindergarten while the other three were in grade 1.  
Diamond was watching from the roof of a building. "I might as well get one of these  
children, while their parents are still at the palace" he thought, forgetting that one of them had  
transformed in front of him a few days ago. He jumped off the roof, scaring the little kids.  
"So little ones, which one of you wants to come with me so I can destroy your parents" he  
asked laughing evilly.   
"Diamond, what do you want?" asked Chelsea, there was no place to run and hide so she  
could transform.  
"I know you are the children of the Cosmic Scouts, my boss told me to kidnap one of you  
so that your parents will come out in the open." he answered.  
"Just who is your boss?" Chelsea demanded to know.  
"None of your business. Now who is coming with me." Diamond said, as the children  
started screaming.  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE" A blast of energy came out causing Diamond to gasp in  
surprise. "Leave these children alone, I am Sailor Cosmic Pluto and in the name of Pluto and the  
moon I will punish you." Cosmic Pluto said as she came running around the corner.  
The children ran away. Finally they found a alley way. "MOON ELYSIAN POWER  
MAKE UP" Chelsea said transforming. "You guys stay here, I go help Cosmic Pluto." she said  
after transforming. "Guys we need help we are downtown." she said into her communicator. She  
got different replies saying they'll be there. Then she ran to join the battle. "How dare you attack  
me and my friends, I am a pretty soldier in training, Sailor Elysian Moon, and in the name of  
Elysian and the future moon, I will punish you."  
Diamond knocked down Cosmic Pluto with a blast of energy, she was knocked  
unconscious, and her transformation faded out, and her transformation stick broke.   
Rose and the other children were watching from the alleyway. "Oh no, mama," she yelled   
while running towards the battle.  
"Rose get out of here," Elysian Moon exclaimed noticing that Rose was running towards  
her mother.  
"JUPITER EXTREME THUNDERSTORM" another voice yelled while hitting  
Diamond. The rest of the Cosmic Scouts suddenly appeared.  
"How dare you attack young children, then hurt one of their parents, I am Sailor Cosmic  
Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you." Cosmic Moon said while joining her  
daughter.  
"And we are the sailor Scouts, we will punish you too." The rest of the scouts added in.  
Suddenly Rose got levitated in the air, and landed in Diamond's grasp. "I will bide my  
time, he said teleporting to his spaceship, while taking Rose with him, who was screaming.  
"Oh, no Rose," the scouts yelled, while their children ran out of their hiding spot.  
"What was that about?" asked Cosmic Moon to her daughter.  
"I don't know" Chelsea replied, "Diamond said that his boss wanted to capture one of us  
children, so you guys would be sent running. He didn't say who his boss was though."  
"Cosmic Moon, we need to get Maggie back to the palace now to have mother check her  
out." Cosmic Mercury said, after checking Maggie out. Cosmic Jupiter picked her up.  
"Let's go." she said and everyone ran back to the palace.  
  
Meanwhile on the space ship Diamond was dragging Rose towards his boss. Finally they  
arrived.  
"Wiseman I brought one of the children you wanted," Diamond said after finally getting  
to the main room.  
"Excellent," Wiseman replied. "So little one, which one of the scouts is your mother?" he  
asked.  
"I not telling you," Rose said defiantly, "mama said I could never reveal anyone's  
identity." she added.  
"Smart one aren't you, well don't worry, with Cosmic Pluto out of the battle we shouldn't  
have any problems," he said. "We'll just use you as a bargaining chip."  
"What are you going to do with me." Rose asked while Diamond was dragging her to a  
holding cell that was just behind the main room. He then threw her in and locked the door.  
"Just wait and see," Wiseman said. "Diamond come, lets make our next plan of action."  
he added, and they walked away leaving Rose in the dark.  
"Oh, no I hope mama's not hurt." she thought, as she sat back up. Nobody had noticed  
that the symbol of Pluto suddenly appear brightly on her forehead. Then it disappeared.  
  
Chapter 5: Planning.  
Everyone was in the hospital waiting room, hoping for news on Maggie. Both Sosa, and  
Setsuna were contacted and they arrived soon after the rest of the scouts did. They were both  
upset, but the rest of the scouts were trying to calm them down.  
"Diamond is going to get it. First he hurts my wife then he kidnaps my daughter." Sosa  
said. "What are we going to do though.  
"I don't know" added Setsuna, "we need to come up with a plan to save her." Suddenly  
Amy walked out with Ariel.  
"Maggie is going to be fine," Amy reported "but I think as with Rini, they only way  
Maggie will wake up is if Rose gets her powers." she added. "She still hasn't woke up.  
"How can we help her get her powers back" asked Daisy, sad over her best friend getting  
hurt.  
"First we need a plan to rescue Rose, and then we can worry about getting her powers  
back." said Serenity.  
"I been sensing evil from just before Rini was attacked," Raye added, "Both me and  
Annika have tried to ask the fire where it is coming from, but nothing shown up.  
"I could check the computer to see if I can detect the spaceship that they took her on, and  
maybe the control room can try to see if anything is attacking from outer space. Amy added.  
"I can help you" said Ariel. They both pulled out their computers, when suddenly a guard  
walked in, holding a piece of paper.   
"My queen, someone dropped this off asking for you, he said it was urgent" the guard  
said while giving it to Serenity  
"Thank you, now you can go." she said and then the guard left. Then she read the letter.  
"It's from Diamond, he says if the scouts surrender than he won't hurt Rose, he is only giving us  
24 hours to decide. He says we meet him on top the mountains. If we don't surrender he'll throw  
Rose off the cliff  
"Oh no, what should we do." asked the scouts.   
"We shouldn't surrender." Setsuna said. Maybe if some of us pretend to surrender then if  
he gives back Rose then we can start to fight." she then added.  
"What if we surrender, but Diamond won't give back Rose", asked Sosa. "It might not  
work that way."  
"Are you sure, he wouldn't say who he was working for" Rini asked Chelsea.  
"No, he said that it wasn't any of our business." Chelsea answered.  
"Um, I have an idea" said Violet, she was also upset that one of her best friends was  
kidnapped. "What if some of you guys pretend to surrender, but some others stay hiding incase  
Diamond doesn't do what he says. That way there would be people to back up, and save Rose."  
she said.  
"That sounds like a good idea, but who will surrender." asked Rini.  
"Maybe if the Cosmic Scouts pretend to surrender, because it is clear that Diamond wants  
you guys more, than us Scouts would stay hiding and attack if needed." Mina said. "Chelsea will  
stay with us, because Diamond doesn't know her well enough."  
"Why don't we do that". Gloria said while agreeing with her mother. "What if they send  
reinforcements to attack the palace though?" she asked.  
"The Knights will stay here incase that happens, so the palace wouldn't be left  
unattended." said the King, and all the knights who were there agreed.  
"So it is agreed." said Serenity. "I will also stay here to make sure that Maggie will be  
okay." she added.  
"We'll leave first thing in the morning." Mina said and everyone agreed. Then everyone  
filed out, except for Serenity, Setsuna, and Sosa.  
"Don't worry you guys will get her back." Serenity said.  
"We know" they both said. "I am worried for my daughter" added Sosa.  
"Don't be, I am sure the scouts won't give up until Rose is safe, right Setsuna." Serenity  
asked.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it" she answered. Then they all left.  
  
Chapter 6: The Rescue  
Diamond was happy. They had one of the scouts daughters in their grasp, and soon the  
Cosmic Scouts were going to surrender. Suddenly it was almost time for the scouts to meet him.  
He went into the main room, and walked to the holding cell where Rose was locked up, he  
unlocked the door, and looking in, saw her sitting down.  
Rose was sitting with her back to the door in the darkness, with her hands in her lap when  
suddenly the door opened and light poured in. Then suddenly she felt someone grab her hands  
and force them behind her back. She looked behind her, to see that it was Diamond who had  
some rope with him. She winced in pain, as she felt the ropes bite into her wrists, as he tied her  
up. "Time to go," he said, as he forced her to stand up.  
"What are you going to do with me," she asked scared. As he lead her to the teleportation  
room. Then Diamond covered her mouth with something.  
"Just wait and see" he said, as he tied a gag around her mouth for good measure. Then  
they teleported to the top of the mountain. He then set her down near the edge for the scouts to  
see, and then he waited.  
The scouts were climbing up the mountain, when they saw Diamond teleport to the edge,  
and placed Rose down. "You guys should hide now, while we go and surrender," said Cosmic  
Moon.  
"Okay but be careful," said Venus as her and the other scouts went to a ledge that was  
hidden by a big boulder so they wouldn't be seen.  
"Diamond, we are here," said Cosmic Moon, noticing that Rose was tied up.  
"Oh good, now do you surrender." he asked.  
"Yes, we do" said Cosmic Moon who then detransformed to Rini, and the others  
followed suit.  
"Oh, no what are they doing, and where is mom" Rose thought to herself as she started to  
try to get free.  
"Good, now give me your transformation sticks." he ordered. Everyone gave them up to  
him. "Hahaha, what fools, do you really think that I would just give this child up in exchange for  
your surrender." he said, while picking up Rose. He didn't notice the sign of Pluto suddenly  
appear on her forehead, as he held her over the edge. Rose suddenly started kicking, trying to get  
out of his grasp.  
The other scouts were watching the whole thing. "Oh no let's go and help them." Mina  
said.  
"Wait, didn't you notice that the sign of Pluto is showing on Rose's forehead," Setsuna  
asked.  
Meanwhile in the hospital room where Serenity, and the cats were watching over Maggie,  
suddenly the sign of Pluto appeared on her forehead.  
"What is going on?" Serenity and the cat's asked each other.  
Also suddenly Pluto's tiara vanished, and the sign of Pluto appeared. "What is  
happening?" everyone asked.  
Suddenly a force went from Setsuna's sign, to Maggie's sign, to Rose's sign. Finally  
Diamond noticed that the sign was there. The combined power of the three was too much to  
handle, it made him drop Rose off the edge, and also drop the transformation pens.  
"Oh, no Rose," everyone screamed, as the Cosmic Scouts ran to grab their transformation  
sticks.  
"Quick everyone transform, Rini ordered, once she grabbed her broach.  
"MOON ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"URANUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE" Sailor Venus's attack flew out and grabbed Rose,  
just inches from the ground, and got her to safety. Finally Diamond angerly noticed the  
remaining scouts who were hiding behind a boulder.  
Meanwhile Setsuna got Rose free. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around her  
grandmother. Suddenly a transformation pen came out from between their signs, while a new  
transformation pen came out of Maggie's sign. All the Pluto signs vanished after that. Maggie  
still hadn't woke up yet though.  
"Honey, you are the next scout of Pluto," Setsuna said, "now transform and help us fight  
Diamond," she added.  
"Right" she thought, suddenly a voice in her head told her to say Pluto Power Make Up.  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP" Rose said while transforming. Her uniform looked like  
Setsuna's original one but the tiara had the symbol of Pluto on it.  
In the hospital room Maggie finally woke up. "What happened?" she asked Serenity, and  
then her and the cats explained the entire thing. "Oh, my, I hope Rose is alright."  
Meanwhile the rest of the scouts along with Elysian Moon and Chibi Cosmic Pluto joined  
the Cosmic Scouts who were getting ready to fight Diamond.  
"How dare you hurt my mother than kidnap me, I am Chibi Cosmic Pluto and in the name  
of Pluto and the future moon I will punish you.  
"We are the sailor team we will punish you too." The rest of the scouts joined in.  
"Everyone start attacking." Cosmic Moon said. While trying to find her sceptre. "Where  
is it?" she asked herself  
"VENUS GORGEOUS HEART BLAST"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"MERCURY EXTREME BLIZZARD"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
"MARS INTENSE FIRESTORM"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
"JUPITER EXTREME THUNDERSTORM"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION  
"NEPTUNE STREAM REFLECTION"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"URANUS VIBRATING SWORD BLAST"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
"SATURN DESTRUCTIVE RAY"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
  
The attacks severely weakened Diamond. "Now Cosmic Moon," said Pluto. Finish him  
off."  
"How, I can't find my sceptre." Rini answered.   
"NANI" everyone yelled.  
"Mercury scan Cosmic Moon to see if her sceptre is anywhere. While the rest of you  
distract Diamond." Venus said. Mercury pulled up her computer and visor, and after a few  
seconds of intense typing. She had an answer.  
"The sceptre isn't there anymore, it must have been destroyed, when Cosmic Moon lost  
her powers a few days ago.  
"Oh, no now what are we going to do?", asked Cosmic Moon in panic.  
Suddenly Chelsea's horn began to glow and her crescent moon appeared on her forehead.  
Then a sceptre appeared in Rini's hand. It looked like Sailor Moon's Spiral Heart Moon Rod, but  
it also had the sign of Elysian along with the sign of the moon kingdom. "Mother, this is the  
Eternal Elysian Moon rod", Chelsea said, "use it to destroy Diamond." She then added.  
"Right," Cosmic Moon said, then a voice came into her head, say Eternal Elysian Moon  
Princess Healing Kiss, it said  
"ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS"  
Diamond screamed as he was vaporized. All the scouts cheered.  
Then a holograph appeared. It was the Wiseman. "Don't think this battle is over yet," he  
said. "You still have to deal with me, so be ready, because I'll attack soon." Then the holograph  
disappeared.  
Venus walked over to Chibi Cosmic Pluto who was standing next to her grandmother.  
"Great job, darling, I know you made your grandmother proud." she said, "and I also know you  
will continue to make us all proud in the future."  
"I know" Rose said after powering down. "Now I want to go see Mama." she said.  
"Let's go" everyone agreed powering down, leaving the mountain.  
  
Chapter 8: Reunited.  
"Listen Rose, I have to go check on your mother before you can see her, so you'll have to  
wait outside for a few minutes." Amy said once they arrived back at the palace hospital.  
"Okay, Aunt Amy." Rose said and then she watched Amy go into the hospital room.  
Suddenly Sosa came in from another way. He was contacted by Serenity after Maggie  
woke up, and he hurried over there. He was surprised to see his daughter. "Rosy, you're safe." he  
said startling her.  
"Oh Daddy, I was so scared." she said giving her father a hug."Diamond and the  
Wiseman are scary." she added.  
"I am just glad you're safe, and I heard your mother woke up." Sosa said. "Does that  
mean you became a scout." he asked.  
"Yes, I am now Chibi Cosmic Pluto." she said, feeling very proud of herself for what had  
happened that day.  
"You sound really proud of yourself" Sosa commented.   
"Well everyone said they were really proud of me, after the battle." Rosa said.  
Finally Amy walked out of Maggie's hospital room. "You can come in and see your  
mother now Rose," she said then she noticed Sosa with her. "I guess you were contacted, Sosa,  
well you can come in too."  
They followed Amy to Maggie's room. Maggie was sitting up on her bed talking to the  
queen when they walked in. Rose immediately jumped into Maggie's waiting arms. Serenity,  
Amy, and the cats left the room, to give the family some privacy.  
"Oh, Rose, I heard what happened, are you okay?" Maggie asked worried.  
"Oh, mama, I was so scared on the spaceship, but I knew that the Scouts were going to  
come and save me." She answered. "Now I am safe.  
"So are you a Sailor Scout now?" Maggie asked, knowing the only reason she would be  
able to wake up, would be if Rose found her powers.  
"Yes I am now Chibi Cosmic Pluto," answered Rose, while pulling out her  
transformation stick.  
Maggie also pulled out her new transformation stick. "Thanks to you both of us got new  
powers," she said. Then Setsuna entered the room.  
"Sorry, I had to check the Gates of Time." she explained. "Most of the time ripples we  
were having problems with are gone. I guess they were mainly caused by Diamond. How are you  
Maggie" she asked  
"I am doing fine, and I am glad to hear everyone is safe." she replied. "Serenity and the  
cats told me everything that happened. It made me really worried for Rose after I heard she was  
kidnapped." she added.  
"Yes, if she told you about our plan to rescue Rose, it almost didn't work. We were lucky  
some of us were hiding, because Diamond went back on his promise." Setsuna commented.  
"After using our combined powers that went into the Pluto symbol that had appeared on Rose's  
forehead. It made Diamond unable to hold on, so Rose was dropped off the cliff."  
"I was wondering what that strange force was," said Rose. "It didn't feel like Diamond  
actually just dropped me." she added. "Luckily Aunt Mina was there to save me" she said.  
"I felt something weird a little while before I woke up, but because I couldn't wake up I  
was left wondering what was happening." Maggie said. "Serenity said that my sign had appeared,  
and then a sudden bolt of energy came out and left the room. A few minutes later my new stick  
had appeared, and a few minutes later I woke up." she added.  
"Your stick must of appeared at the same time Rose's did, because after she was safe in  
my arms, her stick came out between our symbols, when we were looking at each other." Setsuna  
said, "You must of woke up right after Rose transformed."  
"Either way, I am glad all of you guys are safe." Sosa said. "I was worried when I heard  
Maggie got hurt and Rose was kidnapped." He said while giving his wife and daughter a hug, the  
Setsuna joined in as well.  
Serenity, Amy, and the cats were spying on them through a small hole in the wall. They  
were happy to know that the family was happy to be all together again. Then they left to check on  
their own families.  
  
Meanwhile back on the Negamoon's ship...  
"Well now that Diamond is gone, seeing he was my only line of defence, it looks like I  
am going to have to take out the scouts all by myself." he said evilly. "Now, I will take out the  
strongest in strength." He added, while looking through his ball. It had a picture of Daisy on it.  
"So look out Daisy because you are next" The Wiseman laughed evilly as he started  
planning. 


	3. pt. 3, Violet

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts, and Elysian Scouts with the exception  
of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
Birth of the Elysian Scouts  
Pt. 3: Violet  
  
Chapter 1: Wiseman's ship  
"So, with Diamond dead, I am going to have to find a way to defeat the scouts myself,"  
Wiseman said. "His plans were foolish anyway." he added. "It is time for Daisy to meet her  
match, but she is one of the strongest on the team. I am going to have to make a monster that can  
compete with her both physically and mentally." he thought to himself while looking at Daisy's  
picture in his crystal. "So Daisy, prepare to meet your match.  
  
Chapter 2: Violet  
"Your mother is going to be mad at you, Violet," commented Rose, on the note her friend  
had.  
"I know, that kid made me angry and I thought I had to punch him though." Violet said  
explaining the note. "How am I going to explain this to mom." she then added.  
"You should know better than to punch that boy," Chelsea said. "He is younger than  
you."  
"I know, but he was picking on Marina," Violet said, pointing at her smart friend who  
was walking home from school with them, as well as Grace, Taylor and Kokei. Violet looked  
more like her grandmother with her brown hair, and she was also tall for her age. She inherited  
her mother's fighting skills, as well. Her parents had started cracking down on her, because she  
kept getting into fights. They finally arrived back at the palace, where their parents were waiting  
for them.  
"I believe you have something for me Violet" Daisy said, "and don't try to hide it,  
because I already got a call from your teacher." she than added.  
Violet had no choice but to hand the note over to her mother. "Not another fight," Daisy  
said, "You know we will have to punish you again," she then added.  
"I know," Violet said. She hated getting punished, but like her mother, when she was  
younger, she just couldn't stay out of fights. Chelsea and Rose always tried to stop her but her  
strength surpassed both of them. Also like her mother, most of her fights were from the kids  
calling her and the other children "Palace Brats" she hated being called that, and her temper  
always flared.  
"Let's go." Daisy said, then started leading Violet back to their quarters, while the other  
children and their parents watched. Koji was waiting for them in their quarters.  
"Sit on the couch Violet, and don't move till we get back" Koji ordered. Then he and his  
wife went into another room to discuss her punishment. "What are we going to do with her?" he  
asked.  
"I don't know, she has been especially getting into fights since Rose and Chelsea became  
Scouts." said Daisy.  
"It seems like she is doing all this just because of her friends that are the same age, and  
are weaker than her. Koji said. "It makes her feel left out, because there is no one her age left to  
play with when those two have scout practice, and that all of the other children are younger than  
her," he than added.  
"I don't want to punish her roughly, but it seems like this is the only way we can get  
through to her." Daisy said. "I think all she is doing is missing her friends to play with." she than  
added.  
"We won't ground her but we need to think of another punishment." Koji said. "Maybe I  
should take my belt and whip her a few times, that usually gets to her.  
"Okay," Daisy agreed. "but only a few times, not a lot." she then added. Then they  
walked back into the living room. Violet was still sitting on the couch, but started squirming  
when she saw her parents walk in. "Stand up Violet." she ordered. Violet than got off the couch.  
"So am I being grounded." Violet asked. Then she noticed her father taking off his belt.  
"no" she cried. Her father than whipped her three times with his belt, she then was screaming. A  
few minutes later she had stopped.   
"We're sorry Violet, but it doesn't seem like anything else gets to you." Daisy then said.  
"Me and Daddy, have already discussed this." Every time you get into a fight you might get a  
whipping, or be grounded, do you understand?" she then asked.  
"Yes," Violet said while still sniffing. She really did it this time.  
"Good, now go to your room, you are to stay there for the rest of the night, do you  
understand," asked Koji. Violet nodded her head and ran into her room. "Hopefully that will help  
her." he then told Daisy.  
"I was the same was I was her age." Daisy reminded him. "I really don't think this was  
right though," she than added.  
"I know, but maybe, knowing that the punishments will be stiffer, could keep her out of  
trouble." Koji said. He then left to check on something in the control room.  
Daisy looked at her daughter's closed door. "What do we have to do to get through to  
you" she thought to herself, then she started dinner. Violet would end up having dinner in her  
room, and put to bed right after.  
  
Chapter 3: Heart to Heart talk between friends.  
After Koji returned from checking the control room, he offered to keep an eye on Violet  
while Daisy went to talk to her best friend.  
Maggie was spending some time away from her post because most of the time ripples had  
disappeared, so her and Setsuna were trading places every other day, so they could take a break.  
Daisy thought she should talk to her best friend.  
"I can't believe this," Daisy was telling Maggie. "She got into another fight again today.  
Ever since Rose and Chelsea got their powers, she has been so aggressive." she added. "Me and  
Koji, have agreed to start punishing her worse. Koji whipped her today, because we feel she  
would get the point. We have talked about this with her, and she doesn't look like she will like it.  
"Violet was just like you when you were her age." Maggie reminded Daisy. "I feel you  
guys are doing the right thing, she just has to learn that fighting is not the answer." she then  
added.  
"I know, I think she is jealous though, because Rose and Chelsea have become Sailor  
Scouts, and because she is the same age, she feels left out." Daisy said.  
Maggie remembered what happened a few days ago, she was attacked by Diamond and  
was knocked out of the battle, because she lost her powers. Later she learned that Rose was  
kidnapped, but rescued and they both got new powers. "You have to remember though Daisy  
what you would have to go through for Violet to get her powers. Remember what me and Rini  
went through." she then added.  
"I know, I really don't want to go through all that." Daisy said. "Hopefully the Wiseman  
won't get to me." she added.  
Maggie knew what was going to happen soon to Daisy, but she couldn't tell her what was  
going to happen in the future. "I wish I could tell you what would happen but I would hurt the  
time line, so I have to keep everything a secret,"she said.  
"I know, I remember what your mother went through to keep everything a secret from  
everyone, so I won't pressure you to tell me anything," Daisy said.  
Then it was getting late so Daisy said goodnight to Maggie and went back to her quarters.  
  
Chapter 4: The Wiseman Returns.  
The next day Daisy was heading back to her quarters after a scout meeting, they were  
discussing Violet's and Chelsea's training. She was planning to go and check her mother's  
restaurant when she was finished the meeting, and that she had to get a few things before she left.  
After she finished in her quarters she left the palace. She didn't notice that the Wiseman  
was watching from the sky. He thought to himself. "This is the perfect time to get her, she is all  
alone, and that nobody will notice her gone."  
After a few minutes Wiseman found his chance to attack. Daisy had sneaked into an  
alleyway, that was a shortcut. "Hahaha, so Cosmic Jupiter, you are all alone, huh." Wiseman  
laughed evilly as Daisy stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Who's there," she asked while pulling out her transformation stick. Suddenly the  
Wiseman grabbed a hold of her, and made her drop the stick. She then screamed.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Daisy asked.   
"Just wait and find out," Wiseman answered, as he dropped her. He then grabbed her  
transformation stick, before she could react.  
"Give me that back" Daisy ordered, but the Wiseman laughed evilly.   
"Never," He didn't notice that Daisy hit the all call button on her communicator to send a  
message to the scouts. "Now you will die." he laughed evilly as he sent a blast of energy at the  
unprotected Daisy.  
"SILENCE WALL" Saturn's attack stopped the attack before it hit Daisy.  
"Hold it right there. How dare you attack an innocent person, who hasn't done anything to  
you. I am Eternal Sailor Cosmic Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you.  
"So Neo-Princess Rini, you finally show your face" Wiseman said evilly. "Don't think I  
don't know who you all are, and the fact that person isn't innocent at all. Cosmic Jupiter prepare  
to die," he then said.  
"Jupiter you should transform." said Cosmic Moon.  
"I can't he has my transformation stick" Daisy replied.  
"That's right. Now it is time to say goodbye to Jupiter forever." He then quickly threw the  
transformation stick on the ground, and then sent a huge bolt of energy. Before anyone could  
react it hit it's mark shattering it. Then Daisy collapsed. "Hahaha. Now your strongest fighter has  
been knocked out. I shall take her with me." he then levitated Daisy's unconscious body and  
disappeared.  
"Oh, no Daisy." Everyone screamed as the rest of the scouts finally appeared.  
"We need to get back to the palace now." Cosmic Moon then said and they all powered  
down and ran back to the palace.  
  
Meanwhile on the ship...  
Wiseman trapped Daisy in an energy ball. Knowing if she woke up that her powers would  
be immense. Hahaha, now what are the scouts going to do with out the scout of thunder. He then  
left the room. He didn't notice that the sign of Jupiter suddenly appear on Daisy's forehead.  
  
Chapter 5: Family talk  
After a discussion between the Scouts and Knights, it was decided that Lita would have to  
be the one who would break the news to Violet. So she waited with the other parents for their  
children to get home from school. She didn't know what to tell her granddaughter yet though.  
All the children ran in to meet their parents. Violet was happy to see her grandmother, but  
she could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. Lita took her hand and they  
walked back to her quarters.  
"How do I begin" Lita asked herself. "Violet? Did Rose or Chelsea ever tell you how they  
got their powers?" she asked.  
"No, they said they really didn't understand what was happening and that they were just  
being attacked by Diamond." Violet replied.  
"Okay, I will explain it. Their parents were attacked by an evil man named Diamond, who  
was working for a man named Wiseman." she explained. "Their parents lost their powers and  
they remained unconscious until Rose and Chelsea got their powers. Rose happened to be in the  
wrong place at the wrong time when she was kidnapped. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
she then asked.   
"Yes I do Grandma, but what does this have to do with me?" she asked. "Where's mom,"  
she then asked.  
"This afternoon when you were still at school, your mother was attacked by the Wiseman  
himself." Lita said. "He caught her by surprise and she didn't have time to transform. He had  
knocked her transformation stick out of her hand, and an energy ball shattered it. Your mother  
was immediately knocked unconscious, and before any of us could react, the Wiseman grabbed  
her and teleported away." she then said. "We don't know where she is right now." she added.  
Noticing that Violet was almost going to cry, she gave her a hug.  
"Oh no, mom!" she screamed. "Oh grandma what are we going to do." she asked.   
"Aunt Amy and Aunt Ariel, are trying to find her with their computers. Also the King is  
trying to locate the Wiseman's spaceship with the control room's computers. None of them are  
having any luck." Lita said. "Don't worry, we'll find her." she added.  
Then Lita's communicator beeped. It was Amy. "Lita we have located Daisy, come to the  
control room right away" she said with preamble.  
"I'll be right there." she answered into her communicator. "Let's go." and they both left.  
  
Chapter 6: Control room/Planning  
"Oh Lita, we have finally found Daisy. Wiseman didn't take her back to his spaceship,  
they went to an old warehouse outside of Crystal Tokyo," said Amy. Then she noticed that Violet  
was with her. "Violet do you understand what your mother was telling you?" Amy asked, Lita  
told her and the rest of the scouts beforehand what exactly she was going to tell Violet.  
"Yes, I do, aunt Amy." she replied. "So what are we going to do to rescue her."   
"I have been told by people that you will be the next scout of Jupiter." Maggie said  
walking into the control room. "So therefore you will have to go with them to rescue your  
mother." she then said. "Sometime during this battle, your power will awaken. That will save  
your mother." she added.  
"I don't understand, why am I needed to awaken my mother, why can't any of you guys  
do it." Violet asked.   
"Rose and Chelsea had to do the same thing to save their mothers." Lita said. "You have  
to understand Violet, that there is really no choice here. If you want to see your mother again,  
you'll have to find your powers." she then added.  
"Okay I get it. I will help you guys, because I want to save mom." Violet agreed.   
"That is all we asked," said Maggie. "Now we better get everyone together."  
Soon everyone was together and told where Daisy was, it was decided that the Cosmic  
Scouts as well as the two younger scouts and Violet would go. "Everyone transform" said  
Maggie.  
"MOON ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"URANUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MOON ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP"  
Once everyone was transformed, they made a circle with Violet in the middle then they  
teleported to the building.  
  
Chapter 7: Battle with Wiseman  
Meanwhile the Wiseman was planning his attack against the Cosmic Scouts. He had  
moved the energy ball that held Daisy to the main room, and into the scouts sight. Suddenly the  
Scouts ran in. "Hahahaha, so you finally arrived did you scouts." he asked evilly.  
"Let my mother go." Violet ordered, but the Wiseman sent a blast of energy out at her. It  
never made it's mark as Cosmic Pluto jumped in front of her and took the force of the attack.  
"Elysian Moon, Chibi Cosmic Pluto, get Violet to hiding, we'll take care of him." Cosmic  
Moon said, and the two scouts did as ordered.  
"But I want to help you save mom." Violet said.   
"You can't help her if you can't transform." Cosmic Pluto said. "It is better you stay in  
hiding so you won't get hurt."  
"Okay, but first tell us where is mom" Violet told the Wiseman.  
"Right up there," Wiseman answered while pointing to the energy ball Daisy was held in.  
Then the sign of Jupiter appeared on both of their heads. "What is going on," asked the  
Wiseman.  
Then something appeared between both of their signs. It was two new transformation  
sticks. "Which one is which though" asked Violet. Then one immediately went into the energy  
ball and the other went to Violet. A voice went into her head. "Say Jupiter Power Make Up"  
JUPITER POWER MAKE UP" Violet said transforming into Chibi Cosmic Jupiter.  
Meanwhile in the energy ball Daisy woke up.  
"Huh what is going on." Daisy asked a little disoriented. "Who's that" she asked while  
pointing to the newest scout.  
"What you are a scout" Wiseman immediately asked.  
"That's right, first you hurt my mother than try to hurt me. I am a pretty soldier in training  
Sailor Chibi Cosmic Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter and the future moon, I will punish you."  
she said. "Now do you know me mom?" she then asked Daisy.  
"Violet, you got your powers." she then said while struggling to get out of the energy ball  
that the Wiseman held her in.  
"How touching, too bad you both won't last long enough to reunite together." Wiseman  
said while sending a blast of energy at the still trapped Daisy. Finally Daisy noticed her new  
transformation stick.  
"What's this," she asked herself, then a voice in her head told her to say Jupiter Eternal  
Cosmic Power Make Up.  
"JUPITER ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP" as transforming it was too much  
for the energy ball to hold, and it shattered. Cosmic Jupiter than jumped out of the way of the  
energy that the Wiseman sent at her.  
"Everyone attack," yelled Cosmic Moon.  
"MERCURY ICY WATERFALL"  
"MARS INTENSE FIRESTORM"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"JUPITER OAK TREE FORCE"  
"VENUS GORGEOUS HEART BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM REFLECTION"  
"URANUS FORCE BLASTER"  
"SATURN DESTRUCTIVE RAY"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"PLUTO TIME STREAM BLAST"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
The volley of the most powerful attacks weakened the Wiseman, but not enough to  
destroy him. "Now Cosmic Moon" said Cosmic Jupiter.  
"ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS" it wasn't enough as the  
Wiseman used his dark crystal to try to reflect it.  
"We should combine our powers to help Cosmic Moon," said Cosmic Venus, and  
everyone agreed. They joined hands.  
"PLUTO ETERNAL COSMIC POWER"  
"PLUTO POWER"  
"JUPITER ETERNAL COSMIC POWER"  
"JUPITER POWER"  
"MERCURY COSMIC POWER"  
"MARS COSMIC POWER"  
"VENUS COSMIC POWER"  
"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER"  
"URANUS COSMIC POWER"  
"SATURN COSMIC POWER"  
"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK" everyone then screamed. Then combined with Cosmic  
Moon's powers overtook the Wiseman, and he was destroyed. Then the children as well as  
Cosmic Moon collapsed from exhaustion.  
"We have better get them all back to the palace now." Cosmic Mercury said as she  
checked the children. Then they were teleported back to the palace.  
  
Chapter 8: Reunion  
A while later the children started to wake up. They were really tired, from using an attack  
that is so powerful, but something they had never used before, and since they were forced to use  
it just after they go their powers, their energy left them.  
Violet awoke to see her mother and father, standing over her. "Oh, is the Wiseman gone,"  
she asked, while reaching to give her mother a hug.  
"Yes, Violet," Daisy said while returning the hug, "you and the other children did great."  
she added.  
"What exactly did we do?" She asked.  
"We used what is called the Sailor Planet Attack." Daisy explained. "The combined  
powers of all of us scouts worked together to help Cosmic Moon." she explained. "As it is the  
most powerful attack that the scouts can use, we can't do it very often. You and the other  
children just got your powers, so because so much energy is used, you guys collapsed. It was also  
too much for Cosmic Moon, and she collapsed as well.  
"Is Aunt Rini, Chelsea, and Rose, alright." Violet asked.  
"Don't worry they're fine, look around you." Daisy answered and Violet looked around.  
There was Rini talking to Chelsea, their beds put together so they could talk. While Rose was  
talking to her parents as well.  
"I am glad, I became a scout" Violet said.  
"I know, now you have a place to put all your anger into" Daisy said. Maybe that can  
control your fighting." she then added.  
"I know, I hope it will keep me out of trouble at school." Violet said.  
"Just remember that you can't tell anybody at your school who you are. But it will help  
you control your anger." said Koji. "I am just glad that everyone is alright." he then added. "I was  
really worried about you two. Then he gave both his wife and daughter a hug.  
Crystal Tokyo was safe again. 


	4. pt 4, Marina

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts, and Elysian Scouts with the exception  
of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
Author's note: This chapter and the next two take place a year after Violet's chapter.  
  
Birth of the Elysian Scouts  
  
Pt. 4, Marina  
  
Chapter 1: The Return of the Witches 5.  
"Where exactly are we?" asked one of the mysterious figures that just popped out of the  
sky.  
"It looks like we are back on earth." said another. "What is that palace doing over there,  
she added while pointing to the Crystal Palace."  
"We must have travelled foreword in time. That is the Crystal Tokyo Palace." said  
another.   
"Oh, well, we need to get a place so we can plan to get the Sailor Scouts for destroying us  
in the past." another said. "We should start looking for a place to set up shop." she then added.  
They then noticed an old building on the remains of the Mugen School. "This will be  
perfect, nobody lives here " the first one said. "We better get planning." she then added. They  
then all moved in.  
  
Chapter 2: The Mercury Family  
Ariel was tired. She had so many appointments today, that she couldn't get much of a  
break. Plus the fact that she had a meeting to talk about the children's training. It was almost time  
to go home. She had promised her daughter that she would take some time to be with her today,  
but she hadn't had anytime.  
Finally some of her night nurses came in, so she could get ready to leave. Amy had  
already left, but she had to stay, incase something went wrong. "Finally" she said to herself, as  
she packed up some of her stuff. Then she left to go to her quarters. Her husband Akio was  
making supper. "I'm home." she said giving her husband a hug and a kiss. "Where's Marina?"  
she asked him.  
"She said that she promised the twins that she would help them with their homework, so  
she is at their quarters." Akio said, meaning the Uranus quarters.  
"Okay, I'll head over there and bring her for dinner." Ariel said. Then she headed to the  
quarters.  
Marina was a grade 1 student, who inherited her mother's IQ. The twins, Taylor and  
Kokei, along with their mother's twin sister's daughter, Grace were all in the same class. They  
were all working on their homework together, in the twin's bedroom when a knock came at their  
door. In walked, Faith, Hope, and Ariel. "Time for supper" Faith said to her twins. "The rest of  
you guys will have to go now."  
"Okay, thanks for letting me over Aunt Faith" said Marina as she ran to give her mother a  
hug. "See you guys tomorrow," she then added. As her, Ariel, Hope, and Grace left the Uranus  
quarters.  
"So how was your day, Marina?" Amy asked  
"It was okay, school was really boring though." Marina said. She was a bookworm like  
her mother and grandmother, and she liked to stay ahead of her class.  
"Yeah, it was sometimes boring for me too." Ariel said, remembering that she was  
skipped two grades. "You're lucky that you didn't skip a few grades like I did, because then you  
would have been all alone." she added.  
"I know." Marina said. "So what are we doing tonight?" she then asked.  
"What do you want to do?" Ariel asked in response.  
"Maybe have dinner, than go for a swim." Marina said.   
"Sounds good, maybe Daddy can join us." Ariel said.  
"Let's ask him," Marina said as they entered their quarters.  
"Ask me what?" Koji asked, as he noticed them come into the kitchen.  
"We want to know if you can join us for a swim tonight." Marina asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Koji said. "I have control room duty tonight." he explained.  
"That's okay," Marina said sadly. "Me and mommy will have fun though." she added.  
"That's the spirit," Ariel said.  
A hour later they were changed and heading to the pool.  
  
Chapter 3: The Return of Eudial  
Marina was having fun swimming. Amy was already there at the pool when they arrived  
so Ariel was talking to her mother.  
"How's Marina doing in school" Amy asked her daughter.  
"She is doing good, but she is complaining that it is boring" Ariel answered. "I guess  
because she is so smart, so that is her opinion."  
Nobody noticed that somebody was watching from the roof. "There's Mercury, but who  
are the other two." Eudial asked herself. "I guess I'll find out now" she then said, while jumping  
down from the roof.  
Suddenly the water started swirling around, much to the family's dismay. "What is going  
on" asked Amy.  
"HELP!" Marina yelled. She was a good swimmer, but couldn't swim against the sudden  
currents.  
"Hold on darling" Ariel yelled while trying to swim to her.  
"Hahaha." Eudial laughed evilly while grabbing Marina. "So Amy, who is this little one."  
she then asked.  
"Who are you?" Ariel asked.  
"Eudial, what are you doing back here?" Amy asked.  
"You didn't answer my question Sailor Mercury" Eudial answered.  
Meanwhile Ariel was able to get out of the pool, and into hiding. "MERCURY COSMIC  
POWER MAKE UP" she said transforming. "Guys there is a new enemy attacking us at the pool,  
we need help." she said into her communicator. She got different replies saying they'll be there.  
Then she ran to the pool.   
"Eudial that is none of your business. Amy said. Eudial had her trapped in the water so  
she couldn't get out.  
"Hold it right there" said a voice.  
"Who are you" Eudial said.  
"How dare you interrupt a evening of swimming by a family. I am Sailor Cosmic  
Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, and the moon, I will punish you. "COSMIC ICY  
WATERFALL." Cosmic Mercury said while sending a blast of ice at Eudial. Eudial jumped out  
of the way of the attack.  
"What I thought Mercury was right here." Eudial said pointing to Amy who was trying to  
get out. "Oh, well I just get your heart crystal right here." she then said. Letting go of Marina, she  
then pulled out her gun, pointing it at Marina. Marina was screaming in fright.  
"Hold it right there." a new voice came in.   
"Now who's here." Eudial yelled.  
"How dare you attack a young family who just wants to have an evening of swimming. I  
am Sailor Cosmic Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you" she said. Then Cosmic  
Mercury ran to join her team.  
"We are the Sailor Team, we will punish you too. Everyone else replied.  
"Gee, the Sailor Scouts are here, oh I am so scared." Eudial said starcastily. Then she  
started to pull the trigger of the gun.  
"No, Marina." Cosmic Mercury yelled jumping in front of Eudial's attack. Cosmic  
Mercury's heart crystal came out, and her transformation faded out as well.  
"Mommy" Marina yelled while watching the whole thing from underneath her mother.  
Then the scouts tried to attack Eudial, to get Ariel's heart crystal back. None of their attacks  
worked because a shield around Eudial blocked their attacks. Then Eudial teleported away taking  
Ariel's heart crystal with her. Then the water holding Amy, let her go. Then everyone ran to  
where Marina was holding her mother.  
"We need to get her to my office now." Amy said after checking Ariel out.  
  
Chapter 4: Scout Meeting.  
When they got to the palace hospital, Amy finished checking her daughter out. Then Koji  
was contacted. Artemis was able to connect Koji's life force with Ariel's, like he did with Rini  
and Darien back in the past when Rini's heart crystal was taken. Marina went to stay with her  
grandmother till her mother was back to normal. Rini then called a meeting of the Cosmic Scouts  
in Annika's quarters.  
"Okay Rini, who is Eudial?" all the Cosmic Scouts asked together.  
"Eudial was the first of the Witches 5, who tried to get heart crystals in the past to make  
the "Purity Chalice" it was when I went back to the past to train as Chibi Moon." she answered.  
"I don't know why is back though, because the Purity Chalice was found and destroyed in the  
biggest battle.   
"Battle against who?" the other Cosmic Scouts insisted.  
"Against Mistress Nine, and the Pharoh Ninety. Who was using Aunt Hotaru's body to  
fight against us. Rini explained.  
"Mother was used against the scouts" Madelyn gasped in surprise.  
"Yes, but Aunt Hotaru didn't have any control over her actions. I couldn't do anything  
because my heart crystal was the one used to complety wake up Mistress Nine." Rini explained.  
During the battle, Mistress Nine made Aunt Hotaru grow up so fast. Then the purity chalice was  
destroyed. Fortunately Mother, and Aunt Haruka and Aunt Michiru were able to stop her. Then  
she was able to transform into Sailor Saturn, and destroy Pharoh Ninety, but giving her life in  
exchange. Somehow Sailor Saturn had appeared, in Dad's house before she died, and gave me  
back my heart crystal.  
The scouts listened to it intently. "What made the purity chalice?" asked Ariel.  
"The heart crystals, from Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus became special talismans  
that combined to make the purity chalice. Also Maggie has the orb on her Garnet Orb. Hope has  
her mirror. Faith has her sword" she added.   
"Weird, I thought my sword was important, but I didn't think it was that important." Faith  
said.  
"What was the purity chalice used for?" asked Annika  
"It was used to make Sailor Moon, become Super Sailor Moon." Rini replied. It helped  
drive the darkness out of Aunt Hotaru and Professor Tomoe."  
"Grandfather was in it to?" Madelyn gasped in surprise.  
"Yes, and again, he had no control over his body as well. After the battle he was left  
seriously injured. The original lab explosion would have killed both him and Aunt Hotaru, but  
Mistress Nine's soul, in exchange for saving Aunt Hotaru's life, Professor Tomoe allowed it to  
control his body." Rini explained.  
"I thought Helios was responsible for you and the other scouts to become super scouts."  
said Hope.  
"He was, but to use the purity chalice, mother had to become Sailor Moon, before she  
could become Super Sailor Moon, and it drained a lot of her energy, and she usually changed  
back to Sailor Moon at the end of the battle. Helios or Pegasus as we then knew him, he allowed  
all of us to become permanent Super Soldiers." Rini again explained.  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Maggie.  
"Remember I went to the past to train, in a time that was during the middle of the battle, I  
was involved with most of the meetings that we were discussing what the heart snatchers were  
trying to get." Rini explained. "Before and after I met the younger Aunt Hotaru." Rini said.  
"Anyway we have to find a way to get Ariel's heart crystal back." she then added.  
"Maybe we could have Annika try to ask the fire to see if she can sense it." Madelyn said.  
"I've already tried that, I couldn't come up with anything." Annika said in response.  
"Maybe we could ask Amy to check to see if she can locate it with her computer." Rini  
said.  
"Done, and found it." said Amy coming into the room with Marina. "Eudial and several  
others are in a building where the Mugen School was located." she then said.  
"I wonder who the others are" said Maggie.  
"I guess we'll find out." said Amy.   
"In the morning we'll take Chelsea, Rose, and Violet with us when we go and get Ariel's  
heart crystal back." Rini said.   
"I'm coming too." said Marina and everyone looked at her surprised. "That lady was  
going to shoot me, not mommy. I should help her." she then added.  
"Marina, you're mother was doing her job protecting you. Anybody would have done it."  
Amy tried to explain  
"I know, but I still feel that I am responsible for her getting hurt." Marina insisted.  
After looking at Amy, Rini nodded her head. "Okay, but you must listen to us, do you  
understand," she said.  
"Okay," then she and Amy left.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amy asked her granddaughter.  
"Yes" Marina again insisted.  
"Okay, I won't try to stop you." Amy said  
"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Then the meeting was ended and everyone went home.  
  
Chapter 5: The Return of Kaolinite  
Eudial, another "non-pure heart again." said Kaolinite  
"Yes, but it was a crystal from one of those wretched Sailor Scouts. Cosmic Mercury."  
said Eudial.  
"There is no Cosmic Mercury." Kaolinite said.  
"Yes there is, I know because she attacked me" Eudial insisted. "I thought I had trapped  
Mercury in the water, but then she showed up. There is also a Cosmic Moon, in case you want to   
know."  
"What does this Cosmic Moon look like?" Kaolinite asked.  
"Looks like Chibi Moon, only older." Eudial answered.   
"So that wretched Rini is from the future after all." Kaolinite said.  
"What are you talking about Kaolinite" Eudial asked.  
"Rini was friends with Professor Tomoe's daughter Hotaru." Kaolinite answered. "I saw  
her transform one day, she came to the mansion, looking for Hotaru and she transformed. Her  
heart crystal was the one who woke up Mistress Nine, after I had captured her, fighting off Sailor  
Pluto and Tuxedo Mask." she said. "I think we are looking at the heart crystal from Mercury's  
daughter."  
"Well I heard a little girl scream mommy after I had aimed the gun at her, and that  
Cosmic Mercury took the blast instead." Eudial said.  
"We in for a battle here." Eudial said while looking out the window to see 11 scouts and  
one kid running towards the building.  
"What I thought there were only supposed to be 9 scouts, who are the other 3. They all  
look different too." said Kaolinite. "And who is that little one who is not transformed."  
"I saw her at the pool, I had threatened Amy with her life, if she didn't surrender." Eudial  
said. "She was the one who yelled Mommy."  
"The rest of the older scouts must be the children of the scouts we fought in the past, but  
who are the younger ones." Kaolinite asked.  
"I don't know," Eudial answered. "Hey, there's Hotaru." she than gasped.  
"Where" asked Kaolinite  
"Look the one who's Saturn." Eudial answered  
Kaolinite looked at Madelyn, "You're right. Grab her, we could use her against them."  
she then said. Eudial ran out to attack.  
  
Chapter 6: The Battle for Cosmic Mercury's Heart Crystal  
The Cosmic Scouts were trying to find a way in when suddenly someone grabbed Saturn  
from behind. "What the heck, who are you?" Madelyn said to Eudial.  
"How depressing, you don't reconigize me Hotaru." Eudial said.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Saturn said. "I'm not Hotaru." she then  
added.  
"Yeah right, you are Sailor Saturn, and that means that you are Hotaru." Eudial said. Then  
she teleportated, away taking Saturn with her.  
"Oh no Madelyn" everyone screamed. Then Marina started to cry.  
"Hey, it's okay, we'll figure out a way to save Aunt Madelyn and your mother, Marina"  
Elysian Moon said, while trying to calm her friend down. Then they finally found the front door.  
Then they all ran in to find Saturn.  
Meanwhile, after taking Saturn's glaive away from her, Kaolinite and Eudial tied her to a  
chair. "I am telling you, I am not Hotaru" said Madelyn.  
"You look like her and you are Sailor Saturn, so that can only mean that you are Hotaru."  
Kaolinite said.  
"Look directly at me. Maybe then you will find that I am not Hotaru." Madelyn snapped.  
They finally noticed the colours on her scout uniform were the opposite of Hotaru's  
Sailor Scout Uniform. "Then who are you." Eudial asked.  
"I am Cosmic Saturn, Hotaru's daughter." Madelyn said  
"Hotaru is a mother" Eudial and Kaolinite screamed at the same time. "So young lady  
what is your name?" Kaolinite then asked.  
"I have been sworn to secrecy, I am not going to tell you." Madelyn answered defiantly.  
"Oh, really so now we will have to torture you," Eudial said and then both of them started  
laughing. Cosmic Saturn turned her head away in fright.  
"What are you going to do with me" Madelyn asked, while struggling against her bonds.  
"This," Eudial said while pulling out her fire buster and aiming it at Cosmic Saturn.  
Madelyn started screaming.  
"Hold it right there." yelled a voice. "How dare you capture one of our own. I am Sailor  
Cosmic Moon. My friends are"  
"SAILOR COSMIC MARS"  
"SAILOR COSMIC VENUS"  
"SAILOR COSMIC NEPTUNE"  
"SAILOR COSMIC URANUS"  
"SAILOR COSMIC PLUTO"  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC JUPITER"  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC PLUTO"  
"SAILOR ELYSIAN MOON"  
"And in the name of the moon and our planets, we shall punish you." everyone said.  
"Gee the new scouts, oh we are still scared." Kaolinite and Eudial said starcastily  
"Chibi Cosmic Pluto, Chibi Cosmic Jupiter, Elysian Moon, take Marina and try to get  
Cosmic Saturn free, and than get into hiding." Rini whispered to her daughter and her young  
friends.  
"Right." Elysian Moon said, and her and the other three started creeping the long way to  
where Saturn was tied up.  
"Where's Cosmic Mercury's heart crystal?" asked Cosmic Moon, while trying to keep the  
two distracted, to give time for her daughter and her friends to get Cosmic Saturn free.  
"Right here, you can have it back if you want." Eudial said, while getting the crystal from  
her pocket.  
"Wait a minute, Cosmic Moon, were you friends with Hotaru in the 20th century."  
Kaolinite asked.  
After looking at her team and they nodded. "Yes, I was a friend of Hotaru's in the 20th  
century." Rini answered.  
"Good, so is this Hotaru," Kaolinite said, finally noticing the younger scouts, but they had  
finally freed Cosmic Saturn, who got her glaive, while the children ran to hide.  
"How dare you kidnap me to try to get to my mother. I am Sailor Cosmic Saturn and in  
the name of Saturn and the Moon, I will punish you. Oh yeah, and this is for hurting my best  
friend" Cosmic Saturn said while pointing her glaive at Eudial. "If you don't want to get hurt, I  
suggest you hand over Cosmic Mercury's heart crystal."  
"Okay, here it is, oops." Eudial agreed as she threw it away.  
"No, I have to get that for Mommy," Marina cried, as she dived for her mother's heart  
crystal. She was too late though, because the heart crystal fell to the floor and shattered. Marina  
immediately burst into tears. So did the rest of the scouts.  
Meanwhile in the hospital room, Ariel's heart slowed down immensely.  
"This is not good" said Amy to Koji. "What is happening there." she then asked.  
Suddenly the sign of Mercury appeared on Amy's and Ariel's foreheads. "Now what is  
happening," asked Koji.  
Suddenly a beam appeared on Amy's head and went to Ariel's sign.  
Meanwhile in the battle, suddenly the sign of Mercury appeared on Marina's forehead.  
"What is happening" asked Kaolinite.  
Then the beam that was in Ariel's sign, went to Marina's sign. Ariel's heart crystal was  
immediately fixed. Something told Marina to pick it up. When she did, the heart crystal turned  
into two new transformation pens. "Which one is mine," she asked herself. Just then one left the  
room and headed to Ariel. "Well I guess that answers my question" she said as she grabbed her  
transformation pen. Then a voice in her head told her to say. Mercury Power make up  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"  
"How dare you hurt my mother, and then try to kill her. I am a pretty soldier in training  
Chibi Cosmic Mercury, and in the name of Mercury and the future moon, I will punish you.  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE" A blast of ice that look like fire was sent towards Kaolinite and  
Eudial, unfortunately, a shield saved them again.  
"We had better get out of here, before they attack again. Eudial said to Kaolinite, who  
nodded her head in agreement. They then teleportated away.  
Cosmic Moon went over to Chibi Cosmic Mercury who was standing with the younger  
children. "Great job, Marina, I know your mother will be proud."   
"I know, now I want to go see her." Marina said. Everyone agreed and they powered  
down and left the building.  
Meanwhile in the hospital room. A new transformation stick appeared. It fused with  
Ariel's old one, and then became a heart crystal again. Then the crystal went back into her chest,  
and she woke up. "Oh, what happened." she asked her mother and husband, then they explained  
everything.  
  
Chapter 7: The Mercury Family reunion.  
"I'm going to have to check on your mother before, you can come in, Marina, I really  
don't want to scare her, with both of us coming in." Madelyn said, when they arrived back at the  
palace hospital.  
"Okay," Marina said, and then she watched Madelyn go into the hospital room.  
"Oh, Madelyn, is Marina alright." Amy asked as Madelyn walked in.  
"She's fine, she is waiting outside right now." Madelyn answered.  
"So what happened?" asked Ariel.  
"When we got to the house, we were trying to get in. Eudial came from behind me and  
grabbed me, and then she teleportated me and her away." Madelyn explained. "They got me  
mixed up with Mother." said Marina  
"Who's they?" asked Amy  
"Eudial and Kaolinite." Madelyn explained.  
"Kaolinite is back too." Amy said surprised.  
"Yes, after finding out I wasn't mother, they started threatening me. They had tied me to a  
chair, and Eudial pulled out a weapon. Then the rest of the scouts finally came in. Cosmic Moon  
had the children come to free me, than they went to hide. Eudial brought out Ariel's heart crystal,  
and threw it away. It fell to the ground and was shattered. Marina was devastated." Madelyn said.  
"So that is why all the sudden Ariel's heart started to slow down." Koji said.   
"Yes, but why did my sign and Ariel's sign suddenly appear and connect by a beam, that  
soon left the room." asked Amy.  
"Well the Mercury sign appeared on Marina's forehead too. Then a beam stopped on her  
forehead, and the heart crystal regenerated. Marina picked it up and two transformation sticks  
appeared in it's place. One left the building, and the other went to Marina." Madelyn explained.  
"Is this one." Ariel asked while pulling out her transformation stick. "Mother said it fused  
with my old one, and my heart crystal came back." she added.  
"Yes, that's it. So that must mean that both of you got new powers." Madelyn said after  
looking at it closely.  
"Oh, well that is good." Ariel said. "Now I want to see Marina." she then added.  
"I'll go get her." Madelyn said leaving the room.  
"So is mommy alright," Marina asked after noticing Madelyn enter the room.  
"Yes, she wants to see you now." Madelyn answered while leading Marina to Ariel's  
room.  
"Mommy!" Marina exclaimed happily while jumping to give her mother a hug.  
"Marina, I am so glad that you are alright." Ariel said, while giving her daughter a hug in  
return.  
"I am just glad both of you are alright," said Koji while joining in on the hug. Amy didn't  
know what to say so she joined in on the hug too.  
"So Marina, did you get new powers" asked Amy, once they had separated.  
"Yes I did, I am know Chibi Cosmic Mercury" Marina replied pulling out her  
transformation stick.  
Ariel also grabbed her stick. "Thanks to you, now we both have new powers" she then  
said. "Do you have a computer and visor like we do." she said while motioning to Amy to say  
who else.  
"I don't know, I didn't really have time to check." Marina replied. Then suddenly a  
computer appeared in her hand. "I guess that answers it." she then said as she was looking at the  
computer.  
"I'm just glad that all three of us have our powers." Amy said. Then there was another  
family hug.  
  
Meanwhile....  
"What we had Saturn in our grasp, how could you let her go" boomed a voice at Kaolinite  
and Eudial.  
"That wasn't the real Saturn, that was Cosmic Saturn. She said that she was Saturn's  
daughter." Kaolinite said in reply.  
"Oh Saturn has a daughter now does she." The voice replied. "Well either way get Saturn  
and I can be awaken again. Did she say how long into the future we are?" the voice asked.  
"No, she refused to tell us anything, and the rest of the Cosmic Scouts appeared before we  
could try to make her talk." Eudial said.  
"We had better start to make plans for the future" the voice said.  
"Right" Kaolinite and Eudial said together. Then they started to plan. 


	5. pt. 5, Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts and Elysian Scouts with the exception  
of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
Birth of the Elysian Scouts  
Pt. 5: Taylor  
  
Chapter 1: Eudial and Kaolinite plan.  
"We have to find the purity chalice before anyone else does." A voice boomed to  
Kaolinite and Eudial.  
"Who had the pure hearts that made the talismans in the past." asked Kaolinite.  
"If I remember correctly they were Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, but I don't  
remember who exactly they are." said Eudial.  
"Maybe their children will have the talismans too." said Kaolinite. "Then we wouldn't  
have to look for the same people as last time."  
"First we have to figure out just who are their children, and the other little ones who were  
with them a few days ago." the voice said. "You should find a computer and start looking  
through the files."  
"Fine" Kaolinite and Eudial said, then they left the room. They didn't notice that someone  
was listening to them from a corner though.  
"I need to find this information before anyone else does." Cyprine said from the corner.  
"Then I will be number 1 again.  
  
Chapter 2: The Uranus Family.  
Faith was trying to get home after a long day of working around the palace. She just  
wanted to get home and relax. She finally got to her quarters and opened the door to find her  
children throwing a ball around. "Hold it" she ordered, but it was too late as ball got missed by  
his son, and went through the window.   
"Oh, no." Kokei said, as he noticed that his throw was missed and broke the window.  
Then he noticed his sister looking at the door. Then he finally noticed his mother.  
"What have we told you two, about playing ball in the house?" Faith asked her twins  
sternly.  
"Not too." Taylor said sadly.  
"The window will be coming out of your allowances. Now go to your room, we'll discuss  
more punishment later." Faith ordered. The twins ran to their room. "When will those two learn."  
she then asked out loud.  
"Who will learn." asked Scott as he entered their quarters. Then he noticed the broken  
window. "What happened." he then asked.  
"Taylor and Kokei, I walked in on them playing ball, but I couldn't warn them in time,  
and Kokei, missed the ball and they broke the window." Faith answered as she gave her husband  
a kiss.  
"Where are they." Scott asked while looking around for the children.  
"I sent them to their room." Faith answered.  
Then there was a knock on the door. It was Haruka holding the ball that broke the  
window. "I saw this go through your window, in case you wanted to know." he said.  
"We know Haruka-papa, I walked in on them just before the window broke." Faith  
answered. "I tried to shout a warning, but it was too late" she then added.  
"Where are they" Haruka asked.  
"In their room." Scott answered.  
"Oh, well. I just thought in case you didn't see what happened, to the window, then I  
would come and tell what happened" Haruka said.  
"Thank you anyway, Haruka-papa." Faith said.  
"Okay, see you guys later." Haruka said as she left.   
"So, have you punished them yet" Scott asked after Haruka left.  
"No, I told them the window would go out of their allowances, but then told them to go to  
their room to await punishment." Faith answered.  
"Well how long should we punish them for." Scott asked.  
"I don't know." Faith answered. "Maybe for a week, without any privileges." she added.  
Then they both headed to the twins' room. The twins were sitting on one of the beds.  
Faith and Scott got on the other bed so the twins were looking straight at them.. "So what is our  
punishment."  
"We have told you many times not to play ball in the house." Faith said angerly. "You  
broke the window, and now you'll be paying for it out of your allowances."  
"That will not be all. You two are grounded for a week without any privileges. Do you  
understand" Scott said. Both Taylor and Kokei nodded their heads. "Good." he then added, and  
then he and Faith left the bedroom.  
Then there was a knock at the door. It was Faith's sister Hope and her husband Dayu, as  
well as their daughter Grace. Faith and Scott, had forgotten that they invited them for dinner that  
evening. "We have been knocking on the door for a while now." Hope said.  
"Sorry, but we had to punish the twins." said Faith.  
"For what" asked Grace, who was looking forward to playing with them.  
"For that" Scott said pointing at the broken window. Then he explained what happened.  
"Oh, well, I can probably find something to do without them." Grace said dissapointed.   
"Why don't you play some video games. There hooked up to the main t.v." Faith said.  
The Grace went to play, while the grownups started talking and making supper. When it was  
finished, the twins supper was sent to their room, while the others ate supper together. After  
cleaning up the dishes, the grownups decided to spend some more time talking so Grace decided  
to try to finish the game she was playing. Soon it was time for them to go. "See you guys  
tomorrow," Hope said as she lead her husband and daughter out of the quarters.  
"We had better tell the twins to go to bed" said Faith. Then she walked to the twins room.  
"Time for bed." she said as she walked in. When the twins were finished getting ready, she  
tucked them into bed then left the room.  
"We had better get ready for bed too." Scott said when Faith came out of the twins room.   
"Yes." Faith agreed. Then they went to sleep for the night.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Eudial, Kaolinite, do you have the information I asked for." a voice boomed.  
"Yes," they both answered.  
"Speak" the voice ordered.  
"Neo-Princess Serenity, aka Rini, Sailor Cosmic Moon, daughter of Neo-King Endymon,  
and Neo-Queen Serenity. Husband-Neo-Prince Helios. Daughter: Neo-Princess Chelsea, aka  
Sailor Elysian Moon. Grade 2 Crystal Tokyo Elementary School." Kaolinite started.  
"Margaret Meiou, aka Sailor Cosmic Pluto, daughter of Setsuna and Gary Meiou.  
Husband Sosa. Daughter: Rose aka Sailor Chibi Cosmic Pluto. Grade 2, Crystal Tokyo  
Elementary School." Eudial continued  
"Daisy Kino, aka Sailor Cosmic Jupiter, daughter of Lita and Ken Kino. Husband: Koji.  
Daughter: Rose aka Sailor Chibi Cosmic Jupiter. Grade 2 Crystal Tokyo Elementary School."  
Kaolinite continued.  
"Ariel Mizuno aka Sailor Cosmic Mercury, daughter of Amy and Greg Mizuno. Husband  
Akio. Daughter: Marina aka Sailor Chibi Cosmic Mercury. Grade 1 Crystal Tokyo Elementary  
School." Eudial continued.  
"Faith Tenoh, aka Sailor Cosmic Uranus, adopted daughter of Haruka and Michiru  
Tenoh. Husband: Scott, Twins: Taylor and Kokei. Grade 1 Crystal Tokyo Elementary School."  
Kaolinite said.  
"Hope Tenoh, aka Sailor Cosmic Neptune, adopted daughter of Haruka and Michiru  
Tenoh. Husband: Dayu. Daughter: Grace. Grade 1 Crystal Tokyo Elementary School." Eudial  
added.  
"Gloria Aino aka Sailor Cosmic Venus, daughter of Mina and Asai Aino. Husband  
Chojiro. Daughter Celine, Grade: Kindergarten, Crystal Tokyo Elementary School." Kaolinite  
added.  
"Madelyn Tomoe, aka Sailor Cosmic Saturn, daughter of Hotaru and Anothny Tomoe.  
Husband: Izo Daughter: Hannah" Eudial added.  
"Annika Hino, aka Sailor Cosmic Mars, daughter of Raye and Chad Hino. Husband: Jiro.  
Daughter: Brooke" Kaolinite finished.  
"I didn't realize that there are so many scouts, and that they all have children." The voice  
said. "Sounds like all the children will become scouts sometime or another." the voice added.  
"Who are Cosmic Uranus, and Cosmic Neptune's real parents?" the voice asked.  
"The computer said unknown, as well as no real birth date." Kaolinite answered.  
"Oh, well, we should continue planning a way to get the purity chalice" the voice  
boomed, and then they continued planning.  
  
Chapter 3: The attack  
"What happened last night, Taylor and Kokei?" Grace asked while the children were  
walking home from school. The other children perked up after hearing the question.  
"What are you talking about Grace," Taylor answered.  
"I know about the broken window, I was supposed to come for supper last night,  
remember." Grace replied.  
"We were playing ball in the house, and Kokei missed the ball, and it broke the window."  
Taylor answered.  
"You're the one who threw it remember, it is your fault to." said Kokei.  
"Either way, neither of you should have been throwing the ball in the house." Chelsea  
said. "You have received punishment, and you deserve it."  
"We know." Taylor and Kokei said at the same time.  
Nobody noticed that Kaolinite and Eudial was watching the argument from the roof. "So  
those are the children of the Cosmic Scouts," said Kaolinite."  
"Yes, but what should we do with them." asked Eudial.  
"Maybe we should attack them now, while their parents are still at the palace." Kaolinite  
offered.  
"Let's do it." Eudial said, then they jumped down in front of the children. "So little ones,  
where are your parents." she then asked.  
Great, Eudial and Kaolinite Chelsea thought to herself. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"That is none of your business" Kaolinite snapped. "We know who your parents are, and  
we are going to destroy you before your parents get the chance to destroy us."  
"How do you know about us?" Chelsea asked.  
"We are not telling. Now which of you should be destroyed first." The children started to  
scream gathering the attention of people walking around.  
"FORCE BLASTER" a attack came out of nowhere and missed Eudial and Kaolinite, but  
was able to get their attention. "How dare you attack innocent children. I am Sailor Cosmic  
Uranus, and in the name of Uranus and the moon, I will punish you." Cosmic Uranus said.  
"What are you doing here Cosmic Uranus?" asked Kaolinite.  
"That is none of your business Kaolinite." Cosmic Uranus said. "You kids better get out  
of here." she then ordered to the children.  
The children listened to Cosmic Uranus and ran to an alley.  
"MOON ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"  
"Chibi Cosmic Mercury, you stay here incase someone attacks, the rest of us will go help  
Aunt Faith." Elysian Moon ordered. "You also should contact the other scouts for help" she then  
added.  
"Okay" said Chibi Cosmic Mercury.  
Then Elysian Moon and the other Chibi Scouts ran to join Cosmic Uranus, who was  
having problems with Kaolinite and Eudial. "Hold it right there. How dare you try to attack us.  
We are pretty soldiers in training: SAILOR ELYSIAN MOON" Elysian Moon started  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC PLUTO"  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC JUPITER"  
"And in the name of these planets and the future moon, we you punish you." they then all  
said together.  
"Where's Chibi Cosmic Mercury?" Cosmic Uranus whispered to Elysian Moon.  
"I told her to stay with the other children." Elysian Moon answered.  
"Gee the little scouts are now here as well." Eudial said. "Oh well the more the better.  
FIRE BUSTER"  
The fire trapped all the scouts and they couldn't get out.  
"TIDAL WAVE" Neptune's attack washed out the flames.  
"How dare you attack children who haven't done anything to you. I am Sailor Cosmic  
Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Sailor Cosmic Moon said appearing.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts, we will punish you too." The rest of the scouts added in.  
"We are here for the pure hearts, you had better not try to stop us." Eudial said.   
"You won't get that chance Eudial." said Cosmic Moon.  
Nobody had noticed Kaolinite heading towards the children. "Good, now that all the  
scouts are distracted, I can get rid of their children." Then she appeared in front of the children.  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE" Chibi Cosmic Mercury's attack caught her off guard.  
"Drat, I knew there was one more scout." Kaolinite said, after getting knocked down.  
"You better leave us alone Kaolinite" Chibi Cosmic Mercury ordered.  
Suddenly an attack came from behind the children. Forcing them out into the open.  
"What the heck" asked Kaolinite.  
"What happened" asked Cosmic Moon.  
"I don't know, something hit us from behind" Chibi Cosmic Mercury said while being  
checked out by her mother.  
"I did that." said a voice.  
"Who are you." asked Cosmic Moon.  
"I am Cyprine, the strongest of the Witches 5." Cyprine said showing her face.  
"Cyprine, what are you doing here" asked Kaolinite.  
"Just wait and see." she sent out an attack separating he children from their parents, and  
then another one that left Cosmic Uranus alone.  
"Thanks for separating them for us." Eudial said while pulling out her gun. She then  
pointed it at Cosmic Uranus.  
"Oh, no, what are you going to do." Cosmic Uranus asked.  
"Just wait and see." Eudial said while walking closer. Then she grabbed Cosmic Uranus.  
"You are coming with us." Eudial said, while teleportating away with her.  
"Oh, no Cosmic Uranus." the scouts screamed.  
"I guess that's my cue." Kaolinite said while teleporting away as well. Cyprine  
disappeared also.  
"No, mommy," Taylor and Kokei screamed together.  
"We had better get back to the palace right now." Cosmic Moon said. Then they all  
detransformed, and helped the children back to the palace.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Back at the Witches 5 headquarters Eudial and Kaolinite were able to force Faith to   
detransform. Then they dragged her towards where the voice was. "So which scout are you?" the  
voice said.  
"I am not telling you" Faith said defiantly.  
"This is Cosmic Uranus, she was the first to attack us after we attacked the children."  
Kaolinite answered for her.  
"Good, so you have one of the scouts that use the talismans." the voice said.  
"Talismans, what are you talking about" asked Faith.  
"Don't tell me you don't know about your talisman, Cosmic Uranus." the voice said.  
"No I have never heard of any Talismans" Faith replied.  
"You'll find out soon enough." the voice said. "Eudial, Kaolinite take her away, then  
come back to plan our next mode of attack.  
"With pleasure." Kaolinite said, as she and Eudial dragged Faith away.  
"What are you guys going to do with me." Faith asked as she tried to get free from the  
women's grips.  
"Just wait and see." Eudial said as they found a pole to tie Faith up to. After tying her up  
her and Kaolinite walked away.  
"I hope everyone else, is alright." Faith said to herself as she tried to get free. But the  
ropes were tied good and tight.  
  
Chapter 4: The Rescue.  
That night the scouts planned a way to rescue Faith. The Cosmic Scouts were going to  
take the children and attack the base, while the rest of the scouts would be on call incase help  
was needed. Meanwhile Luna and Artemis scanned Taylor and Kokei, and that Taylor would be  
the next scout of Uranus. Taylor was happy, but when she was told what would happen to Kokei,  
he was sad, but the cats assured her that Kokei would be fine. It was also decided that Taylor  
would go with the other scouts.  
Meanwhile, the next day Faith was untied from the pole, and moved back into the main  
room, and was tied to a board so she wouldn't struggle. "Should we check her pure heart crystal  
now before the scouts show up." asked Kaolinite.  
"Do it."ordered the voice.  
"Fine" Eudial pointed her gun at Faith who was struggling against her bonds. Then she  
pulled the trigger, and Faith screamed in pain as her heart crystal was ripped out from inside her.  
The crystal appeared, but it didn't change into a talisman. "What" yelled Eudial.  
With her last ounce of strength Faith said.. "I already have my talisman." before she went  
unconscious.  
"You didn't check to make sure that the Talisman was still inside of her." the voice  
boomed.  
"How are we supposed to know, if the talismans are already out." Kaolinite snapped.  
"Hold it right there." said a voice.  
"Now who is here." said the booming voice.  
"How dare you attack someone who is only trying to help innocent children." Cosmic  
Moon said. I am Sailor Cosmic Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you.  
"We are the Sailor Team, We will punish you to." the rest of the scouts added in.  
"Great Cosmic Moon, why are you here." asked the voice.  
"Who are you" asked Cosmic Moon confused.  
"What don't you recognize me Rini." the voice said.  
"No, I can't see anything, all I can hear is a voice." Cosmic Moon insisted.  
Meanwhile Cosmic Mercury was scanning Faith. "Cosmic Moon, we need to get Faith's  
heart crystal back soon. She is weakening by the second."  
"Where is Faith's heart crystal" asked Cosmic Moon.  
"What you mean hers" Kaolinite said. "It's right here." she said while pulling out the  
heart crystal.  
"We need to get that back for mommy," Taylor whispered to the rest of the children.  
"Right but how are we going to do that." asked Elysian Moon.  
"How did you guys do it last time?" asked Taylor.  
"We didn't do anything, Eudial threw mommy's crystal and it shattered before anyone  
could catch it. It regenerated after I touched it." said Chibi Cosmic Mercury.  
"Maybe we should try and sneak behind Kaolinite to try and grab the crystal." Chibi  
Cosmic Jupiter suggested.  
"Good idea, but let's tell mom first." Elysian Moon said. Then they went to where the  
adults were still talking to Kaolinite. Elysian Moon made her mother lean down and then she  
whispered something into her ear. Cosmic Moon nodded her head and whispered them to do it.  
Meanwhile Kaolinite was trying to figure out how to attack the scouts. There seem to  
have been so many, that Kaolinite wouldn't be able to control them. Then suddenly an attack  
came from behind the Cosmic Scouts and knocked them to the ground.  
"Hahaha, you guys forget about me" Cyprine asked appearing from behind the scouts.  
"Cyprine what are you doing here?" asked the booming voice.  
"Eudial and Kaolinite weren't the only ones the were reborn. I was reborn as well."  
Cyprine explained.  
None of the witches noticed that the children were sneaking up behind them.  
Unfortunately none of the children were tall enough to grab it out of the crystal out of Kaolinite's  
hand, with out having to touch her, and grab her attention. Suddenly Taylor reached for her  
mother's heart crystal. She was able to get it but she grabbed Kaolinite's attention, when she  
brushed by her arm. Kaolinite grabbed Taylor before she could fully grip the crystal.  
"I suggest you surrender, or this little one will get hurt." Kaolinite said, turning around to  
show Taylor struggling in her grasp. She didn't notice that the sign of Uranus appeared on  
Taylor's head.  
Meanwhile where Faith was unconscious, the sign of Uranus also appeared on her head.   
Meanwhile, somehow the sign also appeared on Haruka's head, from where the rest of the scouts  
were in the palace. Suddenly a beam was emitted from Haruka to Faith then went to Taylor's  
sign. Suddenly the force made Kaolinite drop both Taylor and Faith's heart crystal. Fortunately  
Chibi Cosmic Mercury was ready, and she was able to catch it before it hit the ground.  
Something told her to pass it to Taylor.  
"Huh, why is it coming to me" Taylor asked herself. Then suddenly when it stopped in  
front of her, it turned it the talisman of Uranus.  
"What is happening" Kaolinite said as she noticed the glow that was going off Faith's  
heart crystal, then she noticed it changed into the talisman.  
Something told Taylor to grab the sword and when she did it two transformation sticks  
came out of it. "Which one is mine." she thought to herself. Something told her to grab the stick  
that was closet to her. The other one appeared to go to Faith. Then a voice in Taylor's head told  
her to say Uranus Power Make up  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP"  
When she finished transforming, the second transformation stick, transfused with Faith's  
old one. Then her heart crystal came out of her new one, and she woke up. "What happened?"  
she asked a little disoriented.  
"How dare you kidnap my mother than hurt her. I am a pretty soldier in training, Sailor  
Chibi Cosmic Uranus and in the name of Uranus and the future moon, I will punish you." Sailor  
Chibi Cosmic Uranus said.  
"Chibi Cosmic Uranus" Eudial and Kaolinite said together.  
Chibi Cosmic Uranus? Faith thought to herself. Then when she got a better look.  
Taylor she thought while trying to get free from her bonds.  
The rest of the scouts then joined the children. "So do you guys give up yet." asked  
Cosmic Moon.  
"Never" said Eudial and Kaolinite. Eudial pulled out her fire buster, and aimed it towards  
the scouts.  
Oh, no I need to help them. Faith thought to her self. But these bonds are too tight  
The rest of the scouts were trying to figure out how to keep Eudial and Kaolinite at bay.  
Suddenly Eudial pulled the trigger. Trapping the scouts and Faith in the fire When the scouts  
noticed that Faith was in there as well they had to figure out a way to get her free. Suddenly an  
idea came to Cosmic Moon. "Chibi Cosmic Uranus, if you still have the talisman, you can cut  
your mother free."  
Chibi Cosmic Uranus tried to call the talisman but it didn't come. "I don't have it." she  
answered. "It must have disappeared when the two transformation sticks appeared."  
two transformation sticks? Faith thought to herself. She then looked at her own  
transformation stick. a new one, but how am I supposed to transform.  
Meanwhile the Scouts were able to stop the fire buster, and were able to corner Eudial  
and Kaolinite. Cosmic Moon told the children to go and get Faith free. Then they ran to where  
Faith was tied up, but suddenly Cyprine appeared in between them. "I don't think so, to get to  
her you'll have to go through me.  
"Fine" said Elysian Moon'  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"URANUS WIND BLAST"  
The volley of attacks were able to hurt Cyprine enough that Chibi Cosmic Uranus was  
able to break away and head towards her mother.  
Faith looked up when she felt her bonds loosen. "Finally," she said to the person who  
released her, only to find it was her daughter. "Taylor?" she asked.  
"Oh,.mommy, I am so glad you're okay." Chibi Cosmic Uranus said, jumping into her  
mother's arms.  
Meanwhile Cyprine finally noticed that one of the children got by her. "How touching,  
looks like you will have to be destroyed together.  
"Not a chance Cyprine." Faith said while pulling out her new transformation stick. A  
voice in her head told her to say Uranus Eternal Cosmic Power Make up  
"URANUS ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"How dare you kidnap me to try to get my Talisman, I am Sailor Cosmic Uranus and in  
the name of Uranus and the moon I will punish you." Cosmic Uranus said reintroducing herself.   
"URANUS FORCE BLASTER"  
"URANUS WIND BLAST"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
The new volley of attacks hit Cyprine dead on, and because she was already weaken by  
the earlier attacks, she was destroyed. Than Cosmic Uranus and the children ran to join the other  
scouts.  
"Cosmic Uranus you're okay." Cosmic Neptune said while giving her twin sister a hug  
"I know." said Cosmic Uranus returning the hug. "Now we should finish these two off."  
she added pointing to Eudial and Kaolinite.  
"Let's do it" said Cosmic Moon.  
"VENUS GORGEOUS HEART BLAST"  
"MERCURY BUBBLES STORM"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS INTENSE FIRESTORM"  
"JUPITER OAK TREE FORCE"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"PLUTO TIME STREAM BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM REFLECTION"  
"URANUS EARTH HURRICANE"  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
The strong volley of attacks left both Eudial and Kaolinite severly weakened. "Now  
Cosmic Moon" said Cosmic Uranus  
"Right" Cosmic Moon said. "ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON PRINCESS HEALING  
KISS". The attack destroyed both Eudial and Kaolinite, and the scouts all cheered.  
"Don't think just because you destroyed them doesn't mean that it is over yet." boomed a  
voice. "I still have more fighters, and you still have to deal with me. I will be sending more  
soon." the voice added. Then everything disappeared, including the building leaving the scouts  
outside.  
"What happened to the building" Cosmic Moon asked.  
Cosmic Mercury scanned the area with her visor. "There is no trace as if the building was  
ever there in the first place." she concluded.  
"Oh, well, we'll figure it out later." Cosmic Moon said, while walking over to Chibi  
Cosmic Uranus who was standing with her mother. "You did good, Taylor," she commented.  
"Thanks," Taylor said. "I'm just glad that Mommy's okay." she added.  
"All thanks to you Taylor. If you hadn't got away from Cyprine, I probably would still be  
tied to that board right now." Faith said after she detransformed.  
"Well, I am just glad that both of you are all right." said Hope after she also  
detransformed. "Now we had better be getting back to the palace." she added.  
"Let's go" everyone agreed, and then they all powered down heading back towards the  
palace.  
  
Chapter 5: Reunion  
Once everyone got back to the palace, they went to check on their families. When Faith  
and Taylor got back to their quarters they found Scott and Kokei waiting for them. Kokei was the  
first to notice. "Mommy, you're back." Kokei said while running to give his mother a hug.  
"Yes, and I am fine." said Faith returning the hug.  
"So what happened" asked Scott.  
"Well after we arrived at the building, Eudial and Kaolinite were able to make me  
detransform and then dragged me towards a voice. The voice wanted me to bring out my sword,  
but I told it that I had no idea what he was talking about. Then they dragged me to another room,  
and tied me up. Faith started. "Several hours later they came back for me, and after unty me, they  
dragged me back to the first room, and tied me to a board. Then Eudial pulled out her gun, and  
shot my heart crystal out. When they realized that it couldn't turn into a talisman, I told them that  
I already had it. Then I went unconscious. After that I don't know what happened until I woke  
up" she finished explaining.  
Soon after they shot your heart crystal out, we arrived on the scene. We had heard your  
screams, and were able to find the main room." Taylor continued. "Eudial and Kaolinite started  
talking to us. Then the voice, asked Cosmic Moon if she reconignzed it, she didn't because all  
she heard was a voice. Then Cosmic Mercury said that something bad was happening to  
Mommy, so Cosmic Moon demanded to know where your heart crystal was, that Kaolinite had  
it." Taylor continued. "Meanwhile me and the other children were watching from the side We  
made plans to sneak up behind Kaolinite and grab the crystal. We got approval from Cosmic  
Moon, who continued to distract Kaolinite while we tried to go behind her. As I tried to grab your  
crystal, I accidentally touched Kaolinite, and she grabbed me before I could react." Taylor  
continued.  
"Well what happened to you? How did you get free." asked Kokei.  
"I don't know, I felt some kind of power go into me, and then she dropped me and the  
crystal. Marina was ready, so she was able to catch the crystal before it hit the floor. Then she  
passed the crystal over to me." Taylor continued explaining "Then the Space Sword appeared  
after the crystal appeared in front of me. When I grabbed it, it changed into 2 transformation  
sticks. I grabbed one, and the other floated to where Mommy was, and it fused with her old one."  
Taylor continued. "After I transformed you woke up." she then said.  
"Weird, I thought I saw a new transformation stick in front of me after I woke up." Then  
Eudial had trapped us in the Fire using her Fire Buster and somehow the scouts broke through. I  
guess Cosmic Moon sent you and the other children to try and free me."  
"Yes, but on the way we were attacked by Cyprine. We used our attacks, and we were  
able to distract her long enough, so I could get by to free you." Taylor explained. "Just as you  
were free Cyprine, finally noticed I was gone though"  
"Yes but luckily you children had weakened her enough before, that we had no problems  
destroying her." Faith said. "Then we went to join the other scouts." she added. "All of us used  
our attacks, and severely weakened both Eudial and Kaolinite, and then Cosmic Moon was able  
to destroy both of them." she finished.  
"Then the voice said that the battle wasn't over and they would be sending more to attack  
us later. Then the building disappeared." Taylor finally fully finished the story.  
"Well we are just glad that both of you made it back." said Scott as he and Kokei, gave  
Faith a hug. Taylor joined in as well.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere...  
"So three of my best warriors have been destroyed again." the voice boomed. Ptilol, you  
will take the scouts and destroy them to avenge your sister." he then said.  
"Consider it done." Ptilol said. Than she ran out to start planning an attack. 


	6. pt. 6: Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts and Elysian Scouts with the exception  
of Rini, are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
Birth of the Elysian Scouts  
Pt. 6: Grace  
  
Chapter 1: Pitiol's plan  
"Those fools were doing it the wrong way. Instead of attacking their children I shall do it  
another way, but how." she said thinking to herself. "But how should I do it." she then added.   
"Maybe you should try to attack someone else who is important to them." A voice  
boomed.   
"How and whom, should I attack." Pitiol asked.   
"Maybe you should try to attack the children's grandparents." the voice suggested.  
"I think that is a good idea, and if I am correct they look the same from when we fought  
them in the past." Pitiol said.  
"I guess so, I haven't seen them yet" the voice said. "I suggest you start planning now  
though." it added.  
"Fine," Pitiol said then she left. "Now who should I take care of next." she thought then  
she started planning.  
  
Chapter 2: The Neptune Family  
Hope was getting ready to head home after a long day of working. She wanted to get  
home and relax. It was a tiring day. "Finally," she thought as she arrived at her quarters. When  
she walked in, she noticed that nobody was home. "I wonder where Dayu and Grace are" she  
thought to herself.  
Suddenly Grace came into their quarters. "Mommy" she said while giving her mother a  
hug.  
"How are you, Grace" Hope said while returning the hug.  
"Good, where's Daddy" Grace asked.  
"I don't know, I just got here." Hope answered.  
"I'm right here." Dayu said walking in. Then he gave his wife and daughter a hug.  
"So what are we doing tonight." Grace then asked.  
"I don't know." Hope answered.  
"I thought that we were having a Royal dinner tonight" Dayu said.  
"Oh, yes that is correct." Hope said. "We better get ready." she then added.  
Later on that evening, everyone joined together to have a nice dinner as a big family.  
Dinner was finished and the children started to play. Brooke was trying to get her mother's  
attention, but Annika was trying to feed her younger twins. Finally Celine was able to convince  
her to play.  
Meanwhile the parents relaxed in the family room. They were discussing the enemy that  
had come back. "This voice asked me if I recognized it. I said I didn't because all I could hear  
was a voice and not see the person who was talking." Rini was explaining to the other scouts.  
"Weird, are you sure you couldn't recognize the voice Rini," asked Mina.  
"No, but it seems like the Witches 5 were reborn, as we been attacked by Eudial,  
Kaolinite, and Cyprine." Rini answered. "The voice also said that there would be others" she  
added.  
"Weird I wonder who he was talking about." said Michiru.  
"I don't know." Rini said.  
"Let's hope that they don't won't to revive the Pharaoh 90" Hotaru said.  
"You know, I think I had heard that voice somewhere before" Rini said, "but I can't  
remember who's voice it was" she then added.  
"Do you think it was a voice, you remembered back when we were organilly fighting the  
Death Busters, Rini" asked Amy.  
"No, it sounded if it was a voice from after that" Rini answered.  
"Why are the Witches Five back in the first place." Serenity wondered aloud.  
"I don't know, but it looks like they are after the heart crystals again." said Gloria. "They  
are stronger then they seemed to be in the past."  
"Yes, if it wasn't for Marina and Taylor getting their powers, we probably wouldn't be  
able to defeat Eudial and Kaolinite, because they would have us cornered." Rini explained.  
"Hey, it was Cyprine who attacked us last time, and separated me from you guys." Faith  
argued. "Eudial and Kaolinite wouldn't have been able to get me without her."  
"True." Hope agreed.  
"I wonder didn't Cyprine have a twin." asked Raye  
"Yes, I believe her name was Pitiol, they worked together against us in one battle." Mina  
answered.  
"We haven't fought against anyone called Pitiol," Rini said.  
"I believe that was just before Mistress 9 took your heart crystal out Rini." said Serenity.  
"Please don't remind me of that" said Hotaru, because she was once Mistress 9. "I still  
have bad dreams over that." she then added.  
"Hey it's alright, it happened long ago." Rini tried to convince her aunt. "I turned out  
fine, and you are back to normal."  
Everyone agreed with that. "It's getting late, I think we should call this a night." said  
Serenity, noticing that the children were showing signs of tiring. Everyone agreed and the  
Cosmic Scouts left to gather their children while the rest of the scouts went home.  
"What were you and the other scouts talking about Mommy" Grace asked as they walked  
back to their quarters.   
"It's nothing that should concern you right now Grace." Hope said.  
"Why not." Grace asked.  
"You can't find out right now sorry." Hope insisted.  
"Okay." Grace said while giving an enormous yawn.  
"I think it's time for you to go to bed" Hope said. Then she put Grace to bed. Because it  
was so late, she turned in as well.  
  
Meanwhile...  
" have to make a plan to get the older scouts into the open." Pitlol said to the voice. "But  
how will I do that."  
"You should attack someone that is really important to them, but not their children or  
grandchildren." the voice boomed. "You should attack the main Royal Family."   
"But how," Pitlol asked "I probably wouldn't get past the front gate let alone get into the  
palace." she continued.  
"I can find you a way how." just listen. Then he secretly explained his plan to Pitlol.  
"I'll do it." said Pitlol.  
  
Chapter 3: Attack on the queen.  
Queen Serenity was walking in the gardens. It was a nice day and she had time off from  
her royal duties. Little did she know that danger was approaching.  
Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder hard. "Yes" she asked the guard.  
"My queen, you are requested to be in somewhere private" the guard said.  
"Private, who would want me to be somewhere private" she asked.  
"I don't know, the person asked for you personally and you alone." the guard said.  
"Okay," the queen relunctinely said.   
Pitlol smiled privately under her hat. "The plan is working perfectly." she thought.  
Little did the queen know, that the guard was leading her into a trap. "So who is this  
person that is looking for me?" she asked.  
"He didn't say who he was." the guard answered back.  
Something's wrong, he should know that nobody is allowed pass the gates without  
giving their identity to the guards the queen thought ton herself. "Did he get clearance from the  
front gate?" she then asked.  
"Yes he did." the guard replied. Damn, I think she's on to me. he then thought. "We're  
here." he then said.  
"But nobody is here" Serenity said, as she realized she was trapped in a corner. "Who are  
you." she then asked.  
"You finally took a long time to realize that I am not a guard Queen Serenity. I have  
orders to take your crystal out." Pitlol said while tearing off the guard costume.  
"I knew there was something different about you." Serenity said as she backed up against  
the wall.  
"Now you know, and it'll be the last thing you'll ever hear." Pitlol yelled laughing then  
she took her weapon. "Say goodbye." Then a rose hit her hand making her let go of her weapon.  
"Who are you."  
"How dare you attack my wife, I cannot forgive you for that." Tuxedo Mask said coming  
into view.  
"Endymion" Serenity said, while reaching towards her communicator. Suddenly an  
energy band wrapped around her. She couldn't grab her communicator. "What the heck," she  
asked while trying to get free from the band.  
"Hahaha," said the voice, then it finally showed it's face. "So Sailor Moon, do you  
recognize me." she asked.  
"Mistress Nine." Serenity asked. "I thought you were dead." she then added.  
"No, I never did die." Mistress Nine said. "I may have been forced out of Hotaru's body  
by you, but you never did destroy me." she laughed. "Now I am here to take my revenge out on  
you." she said. Then she wrapped another energy bond around Tuxedo Mask, so he couldn't help  
his wife.  
Pitlol was about to grab Serenity when... "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST" Suddenly she  
was surrounded by fog. When the fog cleared, all the scouts and Cosmic Scouts appeared around  
their queen.  
"How dare you attack our King and Queen, especially since they still have long lives  
ahead of them. I am Sailor Cosmic Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you.  
"We are the Sailor Team, we will punish you to." The rest said in unison.  
"Well the Sailor Scouts are here, I guess you guys would recognize me more than your  
queen did." said Mistress Nine.  
"No, not you, anybody but you." Sailor Saturn said as she collapsed in shock.  
"Mother, who is she?" asked Cosmic Saturn while checking her mother.  
"Mistress Nine." Saturn said. The rest of the scouts were shocked.  
"That's right Hotaru" said Mistress Nine, "I knew you would remember me." she then  
added. "Now for Sailor Moon." she said.   
Nobody had noticed that Pitlol was still there and she was creeping up behind the Scouts  
towards the queen. Suddenly she grabbed a hold of Serenity, and covered the queen's mouth with  
her hand before she could scream. Before anyone noticed Pitlol teleported away taking the queen  
with her.  
"Perfect," Mistress Nine said before she teleported away as well.  
"I wonder why they teleported away so quickly" thought Rini, as she turned around to  
free her mother, only to notice she was missing. "Hey guys did one of you free mother" she  
asked. The scouts shook their heads. "Then where is she." she then asked. "Oh, no they must  
have got her" she than realized.  
"That must of been their plan all along, to get revenge on Sailor Moon, for destroying  
them." Amy concluded. Then they heard groaning. Then they saw Tuxedo Mask struggling  
against the energy bonds.  
"Oh, no Dad." Rini said while running towards him.  
"Where is Serenity" Endymion asked as his daughter freed him from the energy bonds  
"We don't know, Mistress Nine had come back, and we didn't see anyone with her." Rini  
explained. "Soon she teleported away, and when we turned around to free mother, she was gone  
to." she added sadly.  
"There was a second one I think it was Pitlol who attacked Serenity organilly." Endymion  
said. "She must have sneaked away, and grabbed her from behind. Then she teleported away." he  
then added.  
"Either way we have to find her." Rini said  
"We will." said Amy. Suddenly the children came back from school. They ran to greet  
their mothers. "Meeting tonight, when these ones are in bed." she then added.  
Hope was taking her daughter back to their quarters. "Mommy, what was that all about."  
Grace asked.  
"The enemy came and attacked the queen." Hope explained. "Then a new enemy came  
and caught the queen by surprise. Fourtenalty, the King was nearby and was able to contact us,  
before he got attacked to. When we arrived we were so shocked by the new enemy, that the first  
one was able to sneak behind us and captured the queen." Hope finished.  
"Oh, no I hope she'll be alright." Grace said sadly.  
"She'll be alright." Hope said. "Don't worry, we'll get her back." she then added.  
"Let's go home now." Grace said.  
"Yes, we should to get our minds off this for now." Hope agreed and they went home.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Mistress Nine was waiting for Pitlol, who was supposed to bring Serenity to her a while  
ago. Finally Pitlol was able to drag Serenity into the room. Serenity was out of the energy bands  
but her hands were tied behind her back, so she couldn't struggle. Then Pitlol forced her on her  
knees.  
"What are you two going to do with me." asked Serenity.  
"What took you so long to bring her to me?" Mistress Nine asked Pitlol ignoring  
Serenity's question.  
"She fought toughly, I had a hard time getting her restrained so I could bring her to you."  
Pitlol said. "She still has the strength she had in the past." she then added.   
"Oh well," said Mistress Nine. "Get her ready for the show." she then ordered.  
"Show?", the queen asked, but then felt a blow to her head, and everything went black.  
"Yes, show" Pitlol said after delivering a hard blow to the back of Serenity's head. Then  
her and Mistress Nine started laughing.  
  
Chapter 4: Planning  
"We need to find her." Rini said at a meeting.  
"Don't worry Rini, we will." assured Amy. "I have been trying to find her on my  
computer." she added.  
"Annika, Raye, can't you guys sense her" asked Rini.  
"We have tried, but for some reason our connections always seem to be blocked." said  
Raye.  
The there was a knock at the door. A guard walked in. "Princess, someone dropped this  
off a the front gate asking for you, she said it was urgent." he said.  
"Thanks, now you can go." Rini said taking the note and the guard left. Then she read the  
note. "It's from Pitlol." she announced than handed the note to Mina, because she couldn't stand  
to read it aloud.  
"It says that they have big plans for Serenity, but if we turn over the Talismans, then they  
might not hurt her." Mina said. "If we don't turn them over they will kill her."  
"We can't turn over the talismans." said Haruka. "I wonder what they need them for."  
"It must be something bad" said Michiru.  
"Either way we should figure out a way to get Mother back." said Rini. Everyone agreed.  
Nobody had noticed that the children were listening in on the meeting from a crack in the  
door. "Great they are making plans right now." said Chelsea.   
"Are you sure this was a good idea Chelsea." asked Marina  
"Mommy said that your parents used to do it all the time on her and daddy as well as your  
grandparents." Chelsea answered.  
Suddenly Maggie walked down the hallway. She then noticed the children. "Girls,  
shouldn't you be in bed." she said startling them.  
"Um, we were all getting something to drink" Chelsea stammered.  
"All of you could of got drinks back in your own quarters."Maggie insisted. "Now all of  
you to bed, before I tell your parents." she ordered. All of the kids ran home with the exception  
of Rose who stopped to give her mother a hug. "That means you too honey." she said.  
"I know, but I missed you." Rose said.  
"I missed you to." Maggie said. "I'll see you in the morning okay." she then added.  
"Okay," Rose agreed then left towards her quarters. Maggie watched her leave, and then  
went into the meeting room.  
"Hello, Maggie, I didn't expect you to attend the meeting." said Rini.  
"Sorry, it's just that I seen something really important at the time gates." Maggie  
explained. "It couldn't wait until the morning."  
"Go ahead" insisted Gloria.  
"Pitlol and Mistress Nine are trying to bring back the Pharaoh 90. They need the  
talismans for something that is the only thing that could wake it up." Maggie explained.  
"I thought I destroyed it though." said Hotaru.  
"You did, but somehow it is getting reawakened." Maggie answered.  
"What is the need for Mother being captured." asked Rini.  
"I don't know. I think they are only using her as the bait." Maggie said.  
"Does the letter say where we should meet them." asked Amy.  
"It says that we should meet them in an old factory outside of Crystal Tokyo," said Mina.  
"Then that is where we should go." Rini said. "We'll take the children and leave first  
thing in the morning." she added.  
"Okay," everyone agreed and the meeting ended. Then Maggie walked back with Hope.  
"I know it sounds weird, but you'll have to bring Grace with us tomorrow." Maggie told  
Hope.  
"Why" Hope asked.  
"Something big is going to happen to both of you." Maggie said. "Don't worry she'll turn  
out fine in the end."  
They arrived at Hope's quarters and said goodbye. I wonder what she was talking  
about. Hope thought to herself as she checked on Grace. Then she turned to bed.  
  
Chapter 5: Rescue  
The next day the queen finally woke up. She found herself bound to a table. "Where am  
I?" she asked, while testing the bonds.  
"You are in my headquarters Serenity" said a different voice.  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked.  
"Let me give you a clue. Sailor Saturn destroyed me, after you made her good again." the  
voice   
"No way, you can't be, Pharaoh 90," Serenity said shocked.  
"The one and the only." Pharaoh 90 confirmed.  
"How could you be back alive?" Serenity asked.  
"When I was reawakened, Pharaoh 90 was reawakened again as well." Mistress Nine said  
while walking in with Pitlol.  
"So, why do you guys need me." asked Serenity.  
"I want my revenge on you and the rest of the scouts for destroying me in the first place."  
Pharaoh 90 said "You are just the bait."  
"Not for long" said a voice.  
"Who are you?" asked Pharaoh 90  
"How dare you kidnap our queen, especially when she has so much to look out for"  
Cosmic Moon said. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you.   
My friends are:  
"SAILOR MERCURY"  
"SAILOR COSMIC MERCURY"  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC MERCURY"  
"SAILOR MARS"  
"SAILOR COSMIC MARS"  
"SAILOR JUPITER"  
"SAILOR COSMIC JUPITER"  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC JUPITER"  
"SAILOR VENUS"  
"SAILOR COSMIC VENUS"  
"SAILOR PLUTO"  
"SAILOR COSMIC PLUTO  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC PLUTO"  
"SAILOR SATURN"  
"SAILOR COSMIC SATURN  
"SAILOR NEPTUNE"  
"SAILOR COSMIC NEPTUNE"  
"SAILOR URANUS"  
"SAILOR COSMIC URANUS"  
"SAILOR CHIBI COSMIC URANUS"  
"SAILOR ELYSIAN MOON"  
"And in the name of the moon and our planets we will punish you" the scouts said  
together.  
"Let our queen go." ordered Cosmic Moon.  
"Never" said Mistress Nine. "Not before you give us the talismans."  
"What do you want the talismans for" asked Uranus.  
"The same reason we wanted them last time." said Pitlol, to bring Pharaoh 90 back to her  
life force."  
"What, Pharaoh 90 is back" said Michiru in shock. "Where is she."  
"I'm right here." said the body that was looming over the queen. "I suggest you give me  
your talismans before the queen get's hurt."   
"First release the queen then, we'll talk about releasing the talismans" Rini insisted.  
"Never, we don't know if we can trust you, so you give us the talismans first." Mistress  
Nine insisted.  
"No, don't give the talismans just to save me." Serenity said "You need them to help fight  
against evil."  
Suddenly a blast of energy came from above, and sent all the scouts sprawling. Then the  
thing that sent the energy hovered over the queen. "You guys don't have a choice, either give up  
the talismans or I will kill your queen right here and now." said Pharaoh 90 while pointing her  
body's long nails closely to Serenity's neck.  
"Fine" said the scouts, and the Pluto's, Neptune's and Uranus' scouts surrender their  
talismans.  
Meanwhile, Grace was watching all this from the corner. "I have to help them, but how."  
she asked herself. Then something came to her head, as she ran towards where the talismans  
were.   
"Grace get out of there." Cosmic Neptune yelled, as she noticed her daughter run out of  
her hiding spot. "TIDAL WAVE" she yelled as she noticed Pitlol reach towards her daughter.  
Suddenly Grace was able to get to the talismans. Luckily nothing changed into what  
Pharaoh 90 wanted. "Now what am I supposed to do, she asked herself. Suddenly one of the  
Aqua Mirrors began to glow.  
Why is my mirror glowing Cosmic Neptune thought to herself. Then suddenly her  
transformation pen flew out of it's hiding spot. Then she detransformed into Hope. Now what is  
happening she thought to herself as she watched her pen go towards her talisman.  
Grace watched the whole thing. Why is mom's stick coming over towards me she  
thought. Suddenly the stick touched the talisman and then both started to glow. Now what is  
going on? Grace then asked. Then a new one came out of the talisman, while her mother's stick  
changed.  
Hope was watching the whole thing with the rest of the scouts, and Pharaoh 90. "Why did  
my stick change" she asked herself. Then she realized that this is what Maggie was talking about  
the day before. Then her new one started to come to her, while Grace grabbed her own.  
Something in Grace's head told her what to say. "NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP" she  
said as she transformed.  
Then Hope grabbed her new one. "NEPTUNE ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE  
UP" she said also transforming. "NEPTUNE WATER CYCLONE" The sudden blast of water  
was able to make Pharaoh 90 back away from the queen. "I suggest you let her go before you get  
hurt."  
"Like you scare me, you and your little one here." Pharaoh 90 sneered. Pointing to the  
newest scout.  
Chibi Cosmic Neptune ran over to where the rest of the scouts were. "We better attack  
right now" said Rini.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"VENUS GORGEOUS HEART BLAST"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
"MERCURY BUBBLES STORM"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
"MARS INTENSE FIRESTORM"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
"JUPITER OAK TREE FORCE"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"  
"PLUTO TIME STREAM BLAST"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"NEPTUNE WATER CYCLONE"  
"NEPTUNE SEEAM OF WATER"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
"URANUS EARTH HURRICANE"  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE  
"SATURN DESTRUCTIVE RAY"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
The volley of attacks were able to weaken both Mistress Nine and Pitlol, but for some  
reason something blocked, the attacks before they got to Pharaoh 90.  
"Now Cosmic Moon." said Serenity who was watching the whole thing from the table.  
"Right" Cosmic Moon said while pulling out her sceptre. "ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON  
PRINCESS HEALING KISS" Both Mistress Nine and Pitlol were destroyed.  
"You still have to deal with me, but for now I'll take my leave. Don't think it is over yet  
though." Pharaoh 90 said. Then she disappeared. Everyone cheered.  
"Mom, are you alright" Cosmic Moon asked while running towards where her mother  
was.  
"Well, I have had better days." Serenity said. Everyone laughed at that comment. While  
Cosmic Moon got her mother off the table, everyone turned to look at the newest scout.  
"Great job, Grace." said Sailor Venus. "You'll make a great addition to our team." she  
then added.  
"I'll try my best." Grace answered.  
"That will be all we can ask of you darling." Hope told her daughter.  
"Thank you, guys for coming to rescue me." said Serenity as she walked over to join the  
scouts.  
"It's no problem Serenity, we are your protectors, so we had to come rescue you." said  
Haruka.  
"Now, let's just all go home." Mina said, and all the scouts powered down and headed  
back towards the palace. Everyone was waiting for them, and were happy to see that the queen  
was alright.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Great, now that they had destroyed all my minions, I will have to make another plan.  
Either way, the Scouts are going to be in the biggest battle of their lives. Hahahahaha 


	7. pt 7, Celine

Disclaimer: I don' t own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts and the Elysian Scouts with the  
exception of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
Birth of the Elysian Scouts  
  
Pt. 7: Celine  
  
Chapter 1: The introduction of Mimete  
"So, now that most of the witches 5 have died, I need more backup to help me in my  
battles with the Sailor Scouts." Pharaoh 90 was telling someone. "Before the others died, there  
seemed to always be a new scout joining the ranks."  
"I guess there must to be more scouts than we thought," said the person.  
"Yes, we have the Sailor Scouts, Cosmic Scouts, and a bunch of children who don't have  
official titles yet." Pharaoh 90 said. "They were the ones that always seem to grow in numbers."  
"The children must be the children of the Cosmic Scouts, but who are the Cosmic  
Scouts." the person said.  
"I don't know, maybe you should check in Eudial's or Kaolinite's offices to see if they  
have any files on the children.  
"I'll go and check, and report to you later." the voice said, then came into the light to  
reveal herself as Mimete.  
  
Chapter 2: The Venus Family  
Gloria had just got off work. She had just arrived back at her quarters, to see her daughter  
playing a new Sailor V game. She decided to go sit on the couch and watch her daughter play.  
She was wondering where her husband was.  
Chojiro had just walked into their quarters, and noticed his wife and daughter in the living  
room. He decided to surprise his wife by covering her eyes. "BOO" he said startling his wife.  
Then he gave his wife a hug and a kiss.  
"You scared me Chojiro," said Gloria. Then she returned the hug.  
"I know, I meant to do it." Chojiro said.  
Celine had noticed her parents come in, and pretended to play the game while her father  
scared the heck out of her mother. "So, how was your guys day" she asked after giving them both  
a hug.  
"Good, how was your's" Gloria asked her daughter.  
"Not bad," Celine answered.  
"Did you have any problems in school today?." Gloria asked.  
"No," Celine answered.  
"That's good." Gloria replied  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Chojiro asked.  
"I don't know, what do you guys want to do." asked Celine.  
"Maybe we could go see a movie or something." Gloria suggested.  
"Maybe," Chojiro said.  
"We'll go after supper then." said Gloria.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Mimete heard that a special was going on at the movie theatre that same night.  
Remembering her quest for the heart crystals she decided to go there as well. "This will be  
perfect" she said to Pharaoh 90.  
"What exactly do you have planned." Pharaoh 90 asked.  
"The movie theatre is offering a special tonight." Mimete said. "They expect a lot of  
people to come today. So we can get the heart crystals from everyone there." she then added.  
"What will you do if any of the scouts decide to take advantage of the special." Pharaoh  
90 asked.  
"I'll just make sure that if that happens then I'll be ready for them." Mimete explained.  
"Fine, just do it." Pharaoh 90 said.  
"Okay," Mimete said then she ran out the door.  
  
Chapter 3: Movie Theatre  
Meanwhile the Venus family was in the movie theatre. They had finally decided what  
movie to watch, so they were waiting for it to get started. Celine was getting impatient. "When is  
this movie going to start." she asked her mother.  
"Soon," said Gloria. Then it started to get dark and music started to play. "See" she then  
added. Then everything went totally dark, but the movie hadn't started. Gloria thought it was just  
the employees were having problems getting the movie to start. "They might just be having some  
problems." she said.  
"Great more waiting," Celine said starcastily.  
Meanwhile Mimete was watching the whole thing from a seat in the back. She knew the  
reason why the movie hadn't started, because she had a part in it. "Perfect, my plan is working  
like a charm." she said to herself. "I guess I should attack now." Mimete said.  
Meanwhile Gloria, decided to go out to see what was happening with the movie. She  
noticed that there was nobody in the lobby. "Weird there should be someone here." she thought  
to herself. Then she heard screams coming from the movie theatre that she was just in. She  
immediately ran back in to see everyone unconscious. She immediately ran into a corner.  
"VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP" she said while transforming. Then she ran back to the  
theatre.  
Mimete used her charm buster to knock out everyone in the theatre. "Good now to steal  
their heart crystals.  
"Hold it right there." said a voice.  
"Who are you" Mimete asked in response.  
"I am glad you asked," Cosmic Venus said in response. "How dare you attack innocent  
people, who are just trying to enjoy a movie. I am Sailor Cosmic Venus and in the name of  
Venus and the moon, I will punish you." she added.  
"Great one of the scouts are here." Mimete said, while looking the scout over. "CHARM  
BUSTER" she said while launching her attack.  
Cosmic Venus jumped out of the way of the attack. "You'll have to do better than that."  
she said while taunting Mimete.  
"Don't worry, I have more up my sleeve." Mimete answered.  
Cosmic Venus didn't notice that something was coming up from behind her. Suddenly it  
grabbed her. She turned her head and found that some energy had appeared behind her, and had a  
hold of her.  
"Hahahaha, did you really think I would come unprepared Cosmic Venus," Mimete said  
evilly.  
"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" Cosmic Venus asked while trying to get  
away from the energy.  
"I remember trying to get a spot in this movie back in the past, and was competing with  
your mother over it." Mimete said. "Now, I am getting revenge from you."  
"How do you know who I am" Cosmic Venus asked.  
"Never mind that" Mimete snapped. "Now you'll die." she said.  
"COSMIC SWORD OF LOVE" a voice said and a sword cut Cosmic Venus free.  
"Cosmic Venus Knight" Cosmic Venus said in surprise. Then she noticed that everyone  
in the theatre had either fully woke up or almost awake.  
"Drat, you ruined my plans, but don't worry I'll be back." Mimete said disappearing.  
"I wonder what that was about." Cosmic Venus said as she and Cosmic Venus Knight ran  
out to detransform.  
"I don't know." said Chojiro as he finished detransforming. Then they went back in to get  
Celine.  
"Are you okay." Gloria asked Celine who had just finished waking up.  
"Yes, I am fine mommy. Who was that" Celine asked.  
"I don't know." Gloria answered. "We had better get back to the palace though" she then  
added.  
  
Meanwhile.  
"Mimete, why did you leave before you could get any heart crystals." asked Pharaoh 90.  
"I was attacked by one of the Cosmic Scouts and her husband." Mimete replied. "They  
must have been going to see the movie." she added.  
"It doesn't matter, you were beaten by a couple of scouts." Pharaoh 90 shouted angrily.  
"I know, but the husband was strong." Mimete said.  
"I never thought about the scout's husbands." Pharaoh 90 said. "You should plan incase  
they show up again.  
"Fine" Mimete snapped.  
  
Chapter 4: Scout Meeting  
The next day while the children were at school, the scouts and knights were having a  
meeting. Gloria had just finished explaining what had happened the night before. "I didn't know  
who attacked me though." Gloria finished.  
"You say, that she had competed against me for a spot in a movie back in the past." Mina  
asked her daughter.  
"Yes," Gloria said.  
"There could only be one person that I could think of that was doing that in the past."  
Mina said. "It had to be Mimete." she added.   
"She never said a name" Gloria said.  
"I remember her shouting out her attack before everyone went unconscious, but I can't  
remember what it was called." Chojiro said. "She was sitting near the back." he then added. "I  
was just able to get out before she attacked everyone."  
"I guess Pharaoh 90 has been able to reawaken even more of the Witches 5." Serenity  
commented.  
"Let's just hope that she isn't able to wake the one that is left." Amy said.  
"Why did she attack though." Mina asked. "They knew we were able to defeat them  
easily in the past despite differences between scouts." she then asked.  
"We didn't defeat all of them though." said Raye. "Several were killed by their own  
teammates working for power." she then added.  
"Let's just hope that the battle will be over with soon." Michiru said, "This has been a  
hard battle on everyone, including the children." she added  
"I hope so to." said Ariel. "Marina still is upset about seeing me get my heart crystal  
taken out by Eudial." she added. "Then when it shattered, while you guys were trying to get it  
back."  
"Taylor and Kokei are still upset over seeing me being captured by Eudial and Kaolinite."  
Faith added.  
"Grace still doesn't understand how she got her powers." Hope added in.  
"Chelsea, Rose, and Violet, have been having problems as well with all this fighting."  
Rini added, and Daisy and Maggie agreed  
"I think for now, we should try to keep our minds off of it." Serenity said. "We need to be  
calm for the children." she then added. Everyone agreed with that. "The rest of the children are  
still to young to really understand what is going on." she then added.  
Maggie suddenly jerked her head up as she had a vision. "The children are going to be  
attacked soon." she suddenly said.  
"We've better be ready." Serenity said then they ended the meeting.  
  
Chapter 5: Attack on the children  
Meanwhile the children were walking home from school. The Chibi Cosmic Scouts were  
locked in conversation while Celine and Kokei were listening in.  
"There was another attack last night" said Chelsea. "How many more are there." she then  
added.  
"Mommy said that there was only 5 enemies from the Witches 5, so there should only be  
about 2 left, plus Pharaoh 90." Marina answered.  
"Pharaoh 90 is really strong as well, none of the attacks could even hurt him." Rose  
added.  
"We have to figure out some way to defeat them." Taylor said and all the children agreed.  
"I wonder who was the one who attacked last night though." said Grace.  
"If she was able to knock out everyone in the theatre last night, than she must be really  
strong." Violet said.  
"Mommy said that she wasn't someone that she knew, but she knew about Grandma, and  
made the connection." Celine said listening in on the conversation.  
"I guess you guys better be ready for another attack, if it comes soon." said Kokei. The  
children agreed with him.  
Little did they know that Mimete was watching the conversation from nearby. "There are  
their children." she said to herself. "I should get to them before their parents come." she added.  
The children noticed that suddenly everyone around them went unconscious. "What is  
happening." Chelsea asked in alarm.  
"The same thing happened last night." Celine said.  
"CHARM BUSTER" Mimete's attack caught the children by surprise.  
"Who are you" Chelsea asked.  
"My name is Mimete, and I am one of the witches 5." Mimete answered. "Don't try to get  
away because I know who you kids are." she then added.  
"Celine and Kokei you guys should hide while we try to hold her off." Chelsea said while  
looking at Mimete. Celine and Kokei nodded their heads and ran off. "I guess since you already  
know who we are then we should transform.  
"MOON ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP"  
"How dare you try to attack us." Elysian Moon started. "We have never did anything to  
you" we are soldiers-in-training, and in the name of the future moon we will punish you." she  
added.  
"Like I am afraid of you," yeah right." Mimete said starcastilly. "You don't have a  
chance. CHARM BUSTER" she said while launching her attacks.  
The children were able to jump out of the way. "NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
Chibi Cosmic Neptune sent her attack at Mimete who was also able to jump out the way.  
This kept going for a while, and neither side got the advantage. Celine and Kokei were  
watching this from where they were hiding. They didn't notice the energy coming up from  
behind them. They felt something grab them from behind and they screamed.  
"That was Celine and Kokei." Chibi Cosmic Uranus said in alarm. Suddenly the energy  
pushed Celine and Kokei out into the open.  
"Looks like we have more scouts's children here." Mimete laughed evilly.  
"No, now what are we going to do, we can't hit them." Elysian Moon said.  
Suddenly something made the energy drop Celine and Kokei, and two figures grabbed the  
the children before they could hit the ground. "Who did that" Mimete yelled angrily.  
"How dare you attack innocent children, for that I cannot forgive you. I am Sailor Cosmic  
Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Cosmic Moon said as she and the rest of  
the Cosmic Scouts appeared around her. Celine and Kokei were safe in the arms of their mothers.  
After Celine and Kokei were put down by their mothers they were told to run to safety.  
"So the rest of the scouts are here." Mimete said starcastily. Do you think you really have a  
chance.  
"I guess you'll see Mimete." Cosmic Moon said.  
Suddenly a booming voice came out "Mimete leave the scouts and come back here now, I  
have the other 2 children who were with the scouts now, so come back" it ordered.  
"WHAT" the scouts screamed. Then the voice showed an energy ball where Celine and  
Kokei trapped inside.  
"HELP" Celine and Kokei screamed. Then the ball disappeared taking Celine and Kokei  
with it. Then Mimete disappeared as well.  
"You have 10 hours to surrender or I will kill these little ones." the voice said then it  
disappeared as well.  
"NO," everyone screamed. Then they powered down and went back to the palace to plan  
how to rescue them.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
Mimete and Pharaoh 90 were looking at the children they had captured. They then  
realized that one had already had a sister in the newest group of scouts while the other was an  
only child. "We should separate these two Mimete." said Pharaoh 90.  
"Yes," Mimete said looking at the children, then she grabbed Kokei and started dragging  
him away. Celine tried to grab his arm, but Mimete was able to get away quickly.  
At a thought by Pharaoh 90, Celine was pulled to the wall and bounded by chains that  
suddenly appeared. Then Pharaoh 90 started laughing evilly.  
"What are you going to do with me." Celine asked scared.  
"Don't worry about that right now little one, you'll find out soon enough. Pharaoh 90 said  
before she disappeared.  
"I hope everyone is alright, and I hope Kokei will be safe." Celine said sadly to herself, "I  
want to get out of here." she added while testing the chains.  
  
Chapter 6: Planning  
When everyone arrived at the palace there was an emergency scout meeting that would  
include all the scouts and knights. Chojiro and Scott were shocked to learn that their children  
were kidnapped.  
"So what happened before we arrived" Rini asked the children.  
"Well, we were walking home from school discussing all the fights recently," Chelsea  
started. "Then we noticed that everyone around us had went unconscious, then Mimete appeared  
in front of us." she continued. "I told Celine and Kokei to go and hide, while we tried to hold her  
off." she added. "After we transformed, she attacked us, but then we attacked back and this went  
on for a while, until we heard Celine and Kokei scream. We saw the energy that pushed them out  
of their hiding spots, and then you guys came." she finished. "She already knew who we were  
before we transformed." she then added.  
"True, I don't know how she could learn who we were before we even transformed." said  
Marina.  
"Either way, I wonder why they took Celine and Kokei." Gloria said.  
"I don't know especially since neither of them had did anything to them." Faith said.  
"We have to find them soon though." said Mina.  
"We will," said Serenity. "Amy and Ariel, have you guys tried your computers yet." she  
asked.  
Meanwhile, Amy was already trying to find the information on her computer. "No it seem  
like something is blocking our attempts to find her." she said.  
"I haven't had any luck either." Ariel said.  
Suddenly some beeping was heard from where Marina was sitting. "Huh," she asked  
when she heard the beeping.  
"I think that beeping is coming from your computer, Marina" said Ariel, "you better take  
a look at it" she then added.  
Marina pulled out her Mercury computer. Then she started typing away. After a few  
minutes she had an answer. "It said that they are being held in an abandoned building just a few  
miles from here." she said.  
"Let's go." the Cosmic Scouts said, then they took the children and left to save Celine  
and Kokei.  
  
Chapter 8: The Final Battle  
Celine was scared, it was several hours since Mimete dragged Kokei away, and Pharaoh  
90 had disappeared from the room. She hadn't seen anyone since they left. Suddenly Mimete  
came into the room. Then Pharaoh 90 reappeared. "So the Cosmic Scouts are on their way here."  
Phroah 90 said to Mimete. They looked to be in serious conversation.  
"Yes, they must be coming to rescue the children." Mimete confirmed. Then she walked  
to where Celine was chained to the wall. "I wonder which child this is." she asked.  
"I will never tell you that information Mimete." Celine said defiantly. Good, mom and  
the others are on their way she thought to herself. "What did you do with Kokei?" she then  
asked.  
"What you mean that boy who came in with you?" Mimete asked and Celine nodded her  
head. "He's somewhere safe, you don't have to worry about that." she answered.  
"Yes, he is" Pharaoh 90 also answered.  
"I thought so" said a voice.  
"Who is here" asked Pharaoh 90.  
"How dare you kidnap our innocent children." the voice said. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon  
and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"We are the Sailor Scouts, we will punish you too." all the other scouts added in as they  
appeared.  
"Do you scouts really think that you can defeat me." Pharaoh 90 laughed evilly. "You  
haven't had any luck before." he added.  
"We'll find a way to work it out," Cosmic Moon said. "Everyone attack." she then  
ordered.  
"I don't think so." Mimete said. "CHARM BUSTER" The Cosmic Scouts got out of the  
way but the children were unlucky and they got hit.  
No Celine thought to herself. She started struggling against her chains. The noise was  
able to get her mother's attention.  
"What, Celine?" Comic Venus said. Then she started feeling strange. Why do I feel  
strange all the sudden. she thought to herself.  
Why is mom's sign glowing on her forehead. Celine thought to herself.  
The rest of the scouts also noticed this while tending to their daughters. Meanwhile  
Cosmic Mars and Cosmic Saturn joined Cosmic Venus, seeing that they didn't have daughters  
who were scouts yet. Suddenly the sign of Venus also appeared on Celine's forehead. Now why  
do I feel strange Celine thought to herself.  
Suddenly something came in from between the signs, and the chains holding Celine  
immediately disappeared. As she stood up she felt something drop into her hand. "What is this."  
she asked herself while looking at the transformation stick. Meanwhile, Cosmic Venus's stick  
changed. They looked at each other then nodded.  
"VENUS ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP"  
When the transformations were complete, Chibi Cosmic Venus ran over to where the  
other scouts were standing. The other children got up as well.  
Mimete looked at the newest scout and the Cosmic Scout who just got a new  
transformation. "One new scout, like that really matters." Mimete said.  
"Oh, yeah, now you will see what we can do." Cosmic Moon said. "Everyone attack." she  
then ordered while pulling out her sceptre.  
"VENUS HEART SHOCK"  
"VENUS LOVELY SWEET KISS"  
"MERCURY BUBBLES STORM"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS INTENSE FIRESTORM  
"JUPITER OAK TREE FORCE"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"PLUTO TIME STREAM BLAST"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"URANUS EARTH HURRICANE  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE WATER CYCLONE"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
"SATURN SILENCE GASH"  
The volley of attacks severely weakened Mimete and were able to get through to Pharaoh  
90 who was also left weakened. "Now Cosmic Moon." said Cosmic Venus.  
"ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS" Cosmic Moon's attack  
defeated Mimete and went straight to Pharaoh 90 who countered with his own attack. "Guys your  
going to have to help me with this." she said.  
"Let's do it." Cosmic Venus said. Everyone joined hands.   
"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK" the attack combined with Cosmic Moon's sceptre and  
sent Pharaoh 90's attack back at her, and she was destroyed. Everyone cheered except for Cosmic  
Moon who collapsed to her knees in exhaustion.  
"It's over, we've finally won." Cosmic Moon said.  
"Yes everyone did great." Cosmic Venus said while walking to her daughter. "Welcome  
to the team honey." she then said.  
"Thanks, mommy." she said giving her mother a hug.  
"Celine, do you know where Kokei is." Cosmic Uranus said while looking around for her  
son.  
"I don't know, Mimete dragged him away before they chained me to the wall, and I  
haven't seen him since." Chibi Cosmic Venus answered.  
"I guess we had better go look for him." Cosmic Uranus said worried.  
Cosmic Mercury had her computer out looking for Kokei. "I've found him." she said then  
she led them out of the room.  
They found Kokei bound to a chair a couple of rooms down. He looked up after hearing  
people walk into the room. "Mommy." he shrieked noticing who was there. Then Cosmic Uranus  
went to get his son free with Chibi Cosmic Uranus helping him. When he was freed he noticed  
the newest scout. "Celine" he asked.  
"Yes, Kokei, it is me." Chibi Cosmic Venus answered.  
"I think we had better get home, you guys can talk later." Cosmic Moon said, any  
everyone powered down and headed home.  
When they got back everyone was glad to see that Celine and Kokei were safe. They were  
also glad to hear that the Witches 5 and Pharaoh 90 were gone as well. Meanwhile Hannah and  
Brooke were get restless being the only children who had yet to become scouts. 


	8. Part 8: Hannah and Brooke

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts and Elysian Scouts with the exception  
of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
Birth of the Elysian Scouts  
Pt. 8: Hannah and Brooke  
  
Chapter 1: Return of Metallica.  
A strange force had arrived on the earth, near where the remains of the Negaverse were.  
"Perfect" said a voice. "I am back and ready to take over the earth." it added. As it walked around  
the remains it came to a room.   
In the room was Jadeite, who was to be forever locked in eternal sleep, since Queen Beryl  
put him in there, and once she was destroyed, he could never be released. The person walked into  
the room and put his hand on the crystal. "He is the only one that is left alive, since Sailor Moon  
and her scouts defeated my Generals." the person said. Suddenly a glow came out of his hand.  
The crystal started to dissolve. Suddenly Jadeite woke up.  
"Where am I," Jadeite asked disoriented.  
"I freed you, to help me get revenge on Sailor Moon and her scouts." the voice said.  
"How could you free me, only Queen Beryl would be able to release her eternal sleep  
spell." Jadeite said.  
"Queen Beryl is long since dead, I had been able to find her power and was able to release  
you." the voice said. "I need your help to get my revenge on the Sailor Scouts, and you are the  
only General who survived the battle." it added.  
"I'll do it." Jadeite agreed.  
"You should go to Tokyo, to see what has changed since the last time we were there." it  
added.  
"I'm am on my way." Jadeite said before teleporting away.  
"Now I will have my revenge." the voice laughed evilly. "Sailor Moon, you will finally  
meet your match.  
  
Chapter 2: The Saturn family  
Six year old Hannah Tomoe was sitting in her quarters bored. Her best friend was  
spending time with her mother, and the rest of the children were at scout practice, so there was  
no one to play with. Her parents were also unavailable.  
Someone entered their quarters, but Hannah was so lost in thought that she didn't hear  
someone enter her quarters. Then the person entered her room and wrapped her arms around her.  
She looked up to see that it was her mother. "Mama," she said..  
"Hi, darling." Madelyn said. "Why aren't you out playing, it is such a beautiful day  
outside." she then asked.  
"There is no one to play with." Hannah answered. "Brooke is spending time with her  
mother, and the rest of the kids are at scout practice." she said.  
Madelyn sighed. It was true, most of the kids were now scouts, leaving Hannah and  
Brooke all alone. She and Annika, knew though that soon it would be time to awaken them. "I  
think the practice is over though, so they might be outside now." she said.  
"Then can I go see, please." Hannah asked.  
"Go ahead, have fun." Madelyn said. Then she watched her daughter run out of her  
quarters.  
That got Madelyn thinking. It had been over a year since Celine got her powers, and there  
have been no more attacks since Pharaoh 90 was destroyed. Then she remembered what  
happened to most of the Cosmic Scouts, that made their children and themselves get new powers.  
Madelyn pushed the thought out of her mind. Then the phone rang. It was her husband Izo.  
"I have to stay in the control room tonight." Izo said. "The scanners have picked up  
something mysterious from space, so the king wants us all to stay to keep an eye on it." he added.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Madelyn said.  
"Yes," Izo said then they said goodbye, and hung up.  
So, Madelyn decided to go see what her daughter was doing. She was right, the practice  
was over and all the children were outside playing. The children were playing hide-and-seek,  
with Chelsea trying to find the children who were hiding. So she went to join their parents who  
were watching them. "So how is Hannah feeling." Rini asked Madelyn once she had sat down.  
"She was bored earlier because none of the children were available, but I am glad she is  
having fun with them now." Madelyn answered.  
"I thought I would spend some time with Brooke today, because I have been spending a  
lot of time trying to take care of her brother and sister." Annika said, mentioning her two-year-  
old twins. "She hasn't been able to be with me a lot so mother said she would watch the twins  
today, so we could spend the day together." she then added.  
"I think that Violet will be jealous when her brother or sister comes," said Daisy who had  
just found out she was pregnant with her second child. "Even though she is excited about it." she  
then added. "I remember how jealous I was of her when she ran away to the past a few years  
ago." she then added.  
"I remember that, you got in trouble for a little while for being mean to her back then."  
Rini said.   
"Don't remind me." Daisy growled and everyone laughed. Then everyone noticed the  
children were finished playing their game and were listening in on the conversation.  
"You know, that is true mommy, grandma did give you a talking to about what  
happened." Violet agreed.  
"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago." Rini said. "I think we should be heading in  
though it is getting dark." she then added. Everyone agreed.  
"Let's go Rose, and Violet." Daisy said. "I will take you to see your mother later, Rose"  
she then added.  
"Great," Rose said excitedly. Then they all left.  
Soon Hannah and Madelyn were eating supper. Hannah then asked her mother a question.  
"Mama, do you think I'll become a scout like you guys are." she asked.  
"What makes you think that." Madelyn asked.  
"Well all the kids except for me and Brooke have become scouts, and since me and  
Brooke are younger, it makes me feel that we are next." Hannah said.  
"Don't worry about it right now, I'm sure you'll find out soon." Madelyn answered.  
"I know, but since there was nobody to play with earlier because most of the kids were at  
scout practice, it got me thinking about it." Hannah explained.  
"Don't worry about it right now." Madelyn said. "These things will just take time." she  
added.  
Later on Hannah was trying to fall asleep. She was thinking about what her mother had  
told her earlier. I hope it will be soon. Hannah thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3: The Mars Family.   
Six year old Brooke Hino was happy, her mother was able to take some time to be with  
her. "I had fun today mama." she said.  
"I had a lot of fun today to." Annika said. "I am glad to spend some time with you." she  
then added.  
"I know, and I love to spend time with you, but your time been limited since the twins  
were born." Brooke said.  
Annika smiled. Brooke was right, her two year old twins have been taking a lot of her  
time and attention away from Brooke since they were born, but she tries to spend as much time  
as possible with her daughter. She was glad that her mother had offered to watch the twins so  
they could have a day together. "Don't worry, when they are older, I can spend a lot of time with  
you, because they won't be as hard to care for." she said.  
"I know, but sometimes I feel lonely when you are taking care of them." Brooke said.  
"I'll try to take more time from the twins, so you can have some individual attention."  
Annika said. "I am glad you have had patience while I try to take care of them."  
"Well, I know that I shouldn't try to get in your way when you are taking care of them, so  
I try to wait until they are asleep, or when daddy is taking care of them." Brooke said.  
That was also true, Annika's husband, Jiro was spending a lot of time with the twins as  
well, and usually by the time the twins were both asleep, it would be Brooke's bedtime, so they  
didn't have time to be together. "Don't worry, we are both trying our best to spend time with  
you."  
"I know, and I like it when one of you spend time with me." Brooke said.  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way so we can work out more time with you." Annika said.  
Then she gave her daughter a hug. "Just remember that me and daddy love you the same way we  
love your brother and sister." she then said.  
"I know mama, and I'll never forget it." Brooke said returning the hug. Then they enjoyed  
the rest of the day.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Negaverse headquarters, Jadeite came back with his report. "We  
are very far into the future" he said.  
"How far into the future" the voice asked.  
"Let me put it this way," Jadeite started, "Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity are now  
the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, plus they have a daughter and a granddaughter." he  
continued. "The rest of the scouts also have daughters and granddaughters." he added. "All the  
daughters have become Cosmic Scouts, while most of the granddaughters have become scouts as  
well." he added.  
"So we now have three generations of scouts to deal with, correct." the voice asked.  
"Yes, that is correct, it looks like we are more than 1,000 years into the future from when  
we first fought Sailor Moon." Jadeite said.  
"Wow that far into the future." the voice gasped.  
"That's what I found." Jadeite responded.  
"I think we can use this to our advantage." the voice said. "I have a plan." he then said  
and they got planning.  
  
  
Chapter 4: What happened to us?  
Meanwhile all the knights were trying to figure out what the disturbance was. They were  
looking at Satellite pictures that were in outer space. Nothing was coming up. "Damn," cursed  
Endyimon. "I knew we saw something." he added.  
Suddenly a red light appeared on the control panel. "We have an intruder" said Sosa.  
"We better go check it out." Chojiro said. They ran outside the palace where a huge  
amount of energy was in the air. "What's that" he asked.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen anything like that before." said Endymion.  
"Gee, Prince Endymion, you don't remember seeing that in the past." sneered a voice.  
"Who are you?" Endymion said.  
"I guess you would probably remember me this way." Jadeite said as he floated down to   
the ground.  
"Jadeite, but I thought you were dead." Endymion gasped.  
"No, Queen Beryl never killed me, I was just in eternal sleep for over a thousand years."  
Jadeite said.  
"Then how are you free." Endymion asked.  
"I freed him." said the voice then it showed his face.  
"Metallica" Endymion gasped in surprise.  
"Yes, that's right King Endyimon. Now I will have my revenge on Sailor Moon and the  
rest of the scouts." Metallica laughed evilly. Then she sent a blast of energy at the King and  
Knights. Before any of them could react, the energy hit it's mark, and everyone was knocked  
unconscious.  
"Perfect now to go through with our plan." Metallica laughed as Jadeite started to  
sprinkle some black dust all around the palace. After they were done they dissapeared.   
Soon the King and the knights woke up. They felt very strange as they tried to get up.  
They immediately tripped on their uniforms that were several sizes to big. "Not again."  
Endymion said as he realized he went back in age.  
The rest of the knights were also younger. They were the same ages as their daughters  
were. Except for Saturn and Mars who were still the same as they were before. "What do you  
mean not again." asked Mars.  
"This has happened one time before, we had better go check on our families to see if this  
happened to them as well." replied Endymion.  
"Then why were we not affected." asked Saturn.  
"Probably because your daughters are not scouts yet, we were changed to the age that our  
children were. So I am now Chelsea's age." Endymion explained. "If I am correct our daughters  
are older than we think." he added. "Then our wives might be also the children's ages as well."  
he added. "Now I think we had better check on our families." The Knights agreed and headed  
towards their quarters.  
  
Soon Endymion was arriving at Rini's quarters, after checking on his wife to find that  
indeed, she was also nine, he decided to check if his suspicions were true. After getting in he  
went immediately to Rini and Helios's bedroom. There was Rini looking the same as she did  
when she went to the tweienth century. Then there was a little boy with a horn that could only  
have been Helios. Then he grabbed some clothes out of their closet in case Chelsea was older.  
When he got to Chelsea's room, he thought about what he was going to say. He decided  
to peek in. She was in fact a grown woman. Man, she's beautiful. Endymion thought to  
himself. After closing the door, he knocked loudly.  
"Just a minute." Chelsea yelled. Then there was a thump. "Ouch." she said after falling on  
the floor.  
"Chelsea, are you okay?" Endymion asked through the door.  
"No, I am all grown up" Chelsea said while trying to crawl to the door. "My clothes are  
too tight."  
"Here, I got you some clothes from your mother's closet." Endymion said dropping the  
clothes in the room. "Meet me in the kitchen when you get changed." he added.  
"Okay, grandpa." Chelsea said. She had a hard time getting out of her p.j.'s especially  
when trying to get her shirt over her horn which had grown as well. Finally she got into her  
mother's clothes. Then she walked into the kitchen. She was caught by surprise when she saw her  
grandfather. "Grandpa, what happened." she said looking at Endymion's past self.  
"I don't know, me and the other knights were attacked outside of the palace, and were  
knocked unconscious, and we woke up like this." Endymion answered. "Only Saturn Knight and  
Mars Knight were unaffected." he added.  
"That makes sense, because Hannah and Brooke haven't become scouts yet." Chelsea  
said.  
Meanwhile the rest of the Knights had went back to their quarters and found their wives  
to be younger and the daughters to be older. Once the adults had gotten changed they headed  
towards Chelsea's quarters.  
On their way there they got into some conversation. "I wonder who was not affected."  
asked Marina.  
"Well Hannah and Brooke aren't scouts, so their families probably aren't affected." said  
Rose. "I think we should check the Gates of Time, because time isn't supposed to exist there so  
mom and grandma also shouldn't be affected." she added.  
"Yes, we weren't affected." said a voice from behind them.  
They turned around to see, Annika and Madelyn behind them. "So you guys weren't  
affected," Marina said in surprise.  
"No, we weren't" Annika said.  
"We should head to Rini's quarters to see if everyone else was affected." Madelyn said.  
"Rose, can you go up to the Gates of Time to see if your mother and grandmother were also  
affected by this."  
"Okay, I'll go now." Rose said.  
So while the rest of the Scouts were heading towards Chelsea's quarters, Rose ran in  
another direction. Once she got to a portal, she immediately ran in. "Mommy, Grandma," she  
cried.  
"Rose, what's wrong?" Cosmic Pluto asked running towards her distressed daughter.  
"What happened?" she immediately asked when it became clear that Rose was older.  
"What's wrong darling?" Pluto asked when she ran in after hearing the distress call. "No,  
this can't be happening."  
"What's wrong Mother." Cosmic Pluto immediately asked.  
"Rose, are the other children affected by this." Pluto asked.  
"Only Hannah and Brooke's families were unaffected." Rose answered. "It seems like the  
parents have switched ages with us." she then added.  
"Maggie, haven't you had visions over this." Pluto asked her daughter.   
"I had some but they didn't look very clear." Cosmic Pluto answered.  
"I think we had better have a meeting." said Pluto. "I'll explain more when everyone's  
together."  
"Well most of them are already in Aunt Rini's quarters, and they're waiting for us to  
come." Rose said. Then Pluto and Cosmic Pluto powered down and they all left the Gates of  
Time.  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting/Revelations  
Meanwhile when the others got to Rini's quarters, they were surprised to see Endymion  
being only 9 and Chelsea all grown up. "I guess it affected almost all of us." Chelsea said. "What  
about Rose." she then asked.  
"She was affected to. I sent her to the Gates of Time to see if her mother and grandmother   
were affected as well." Madelyn explained.  
"Which we weren't," Maggie said while coming in with Setsuna and Rose.  
"So what happened earlier tonight Grandpa?" asked Chelsea.  
"Me and the Knights were checking on a disturbance that was coming from outer space.  
Then we saw a light blinking on the control panel, telling us there was an intruder." he started.  
"When we ran out to check, we found a huge amount of energy. Then someone called me Prince  
Endymion, and I couldn't recognize the voice, but it floated down, and it was Jadeite. Then a  
huge bolt of energy came at us and we were knocked unconscious, and we woke up like this." he  
finished.  
"I thought Jadeite was long dead." said Annika.  
"No, he never died. Queen Beryl put him into eternal sleep over a thousand years ago."  
Setsuna said. "Eternal sleep is like a nightmare that keeps going on and on, feeding on your fears,  
then when you overcome your fear than new ones are created." she continued. "People have said  
that it is worse than death itself. Since you can never wake up."  
"I don't understand, why would he be released then." asked Endymion.  
"He is the only general that survived the battle with Sailor Moon and the rest of the  
scouts, whoever released him, wanted revenge on them." Setsuna answered.  
"What is going on?" asked a voice. They looked towards the bedroom. It was Rini. "Why  
is everyone here." she asked.  
"Um, mom have you looked at yourself yet." Chelsea asked.  
"No, why" asked Rini.  
"Excuse me for a moment." Chelsea said then left with Rini.   
"What happened." Rini yelled.   
"Sh, Sh, mom, dad's still asleep." Chelsea whispered. "It happened to almost all of us."  
she said. "Here, why don't you get changed into my p.j.'s then go back to bed. Okay" she helped  
her mother get changed then tucked her into bed next to her father. Wow, they were both so  
cute when they were younger.  
Once Rini was back in bed, Chelsea left the room. "Were the rest of our parents affected  
by this." she then asked.  
"I checked on your grandmother before I came here, and she was affected, so probably the  
answer is yes." Endymion answered.  
"I guess we had all get to bed as well, as it is very late, and your parents will be worried  
when they wake up." Setsuna said. "We can discuss this again in the morning." she added.  
"Before we go though, we are going to need outfits for our fathers and husbands." said  
Rose.  
"I'll come around in the morning with some of mine and Kokei's outfits for them." Taylor  
suggested.   
Everyone agreed to end the meeting and go back to their quarters. Before they left, "I  
hope Grandma won't be mad if she sees you at your age laying next to her." Chelsea told her  
grandfather.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Endymion said. Then he left. Chelsea found a  
nightgown of her mother's and changed into it before going to bed. Soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Surprise  
The next morning the adults woke up before their parents. They realized it was late in the  
morning so they woke their parents up. This is what happened.  
In the Royal Chambers, Serenity woke up first, she looked at her husband as was shocked.  
"Endymion." she shrieked.  
Endymion woke up after hearing the shriek. "I suggest you look at your self, Serenity."  
Endymion suggested.  
Serenity looked in a nearby mirror. "What happened?" she asked.  
"Me and the other knights were attacked last night, and were knocked unconscious. We  
woke up like this." Endymion explained. "Only the Saturn and Mars families were unaffected."  
he added.  
"You mean almost everyone is affected?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes, let me put this way, me, you, Rini, and Helios are all Chelsea's age, Chelsea is all  
grown up." Endymion explained.  
"Wow, and almost all the other families are affected by this, right." Serenity asked.  
"Yes, me and the other grown up scouts, had a meeting late last night in Rini's quarters."  
"I guess we have to head over there now." Serenity said.  
"Yes, I brought some of Chelsea's clothes for you to change into, but I have to wait for  
Taylor to bring some of her and her brothers clothes for me to wear." Endymion said. He left the  
room, and found some clothes outside the door, so he got changed as well. When they were both  
ready, they left for Rini's quarters.  
  
Meanwhile in Rini's quarters, Chelsea got dressed, and started towards her parents  
bedroom, thinking about what she was going to say. She decided to wake up her mother first, due  
to the fact, Rini had been up earlier during the meeting. "Mom, wake up" she said while shaking  
her mother.  
Rini started to stir, when she opened her eyes, she looked at Chelsea. "Chelsea, what  
happened?" she immediately asked.   
"You should take a look at dad, mom" Chelsea answered, as she tried to wake Helios up.  
"Dad, time to wake up" she said shaking him.  
"What, Helios," Rini immediately said looking at her husband. That got Helios to wake  
up.  
"What Rini?" Helios asked, then looked towards Chelsea. "You are all grown up." he  
immediately said.  
"What happened?" Rini asked.  
"Long story, you'll learn it later when everyone comes here for a meeting." Chelsea said.  
"Now you guys better get dressed." she said, while handing some of her clothes to her mother,  
and some clothes that Taylor dropped off to her father.  
Then there was a knock at the door. Chelsea ran to answer it. It was her grandfather, and a  
girl who could only had been a younger Serena. "Good morning, Chelsea," Endymion said.  
"Where are your parents?" he then asked.  
"In their bedroom getting dressed." Chelsea said, then looked at her grandmother.  
"Grandma?" Chelsea asked  
"Yes, Chelsea, it's me." Serenity said. Meanwhile Rini had finished getting dressed and  
went out to see who was at the door.  
"Mom, dad," she said when she saw her parents.   
"Rini, it happened to you to." Serenity said in surprise.  
"It happened to almost all of us." Chelsea said. "The parents and grandparents switched  
ages with us children." she continued. "Only the Saturn and Mars families were unaffected. Aunt  
Setsuna and Aunt Maggie were also unaffected because they were at the Gates of Time, but Rose  
changed ages as well."  
"We had better prepare because the others will be here soon." Chelsea said as Helios also  
joined them. Then they finished getting ready.  
  
Maggie had woken up before Rose, and she decided to wait until Rose came in, before  
waking up Sosa. Soon Rose came in. "Good morning." she said after noticing that Rose was  
awake.  
"So, dad did change ages with me." Rose said while looking at Sosa.   
"Yes, he did." Maggie said looking at her husband.  
"Well I guess we had better wake him up." Rose said while walking over to her father.  
She then started to shake him awake. "Dad, time to wake up" she said.  
Sosa soon woke up. "What Maggie, Rose, what are you two doing here?" he asked. Then  
he got a good look at Rose. "Rose, what happened." he asked  
"It seems, that you switched ages with me." Rose said. "Mom was unaffected because she  
was at the Gates of Time during the battle last night. Neither was grandma, but most of the others  
were affected as well."  
Sosa looked at Maggie, who nodded her head in confirmation. "I guess we had better have  
a meeting to discuss this with the others."   
"We will, we are all supposed to meet in Rini's quarters soon anyway." Maggie said.  
"Well, I guess we should get ready then." Sosa said.  
"Here is some clothes that Taylor had dropped off earlier for you to change into." Rose  
said. Then she and Maggie left the room so Sosa could change.  
While Maggie started cooking breakfast, her and Rose started talking about what had  
happened last night. Suddenly Rose stood up and headed towards the door. Maggie decided to  
follow her daughter. There was a knock at the door before she had opened it. It was Setsuna, who  
was surprised when it only took one knock, and she had her hand up to knock again. "I thought I  
come and check how you guys are doing" she explained.  
"We're doing fine this morning Grandma," Rose said letting her in.  
Soon they were sitting at the table and eating breakfast. Setsuna asked Rose a question.  
"Rose, you answered the door almost as soon as I knocked, it's like you already knew someone  
was there."  
"Yes, and you were already at the door when she knocked." Maggie added.   
"I don't know, I had a feeling that someone was going to be there at the door, and I  
decided to go and see." Rose explained.  
"Then I guess your sixth sense has fully awakened now that you are older." Setsuna said.  
"The same thing happened to Maggie, when it happened to us, in the past." she explained.  
"What, this happened in the past to." Sosa asked in surprise.  
"Yes, and thanks to Rini, all of us scouts turned into our princess forms and Rini and  
Serenity turned into 5 year olds. They tried to use the silver crystal to turn us back but somehow  
the wish backfired on them." Setsuna explained. "It was a different enemy as well."  
"I know, I found it weird seeing you and the rest of the scouts in your princess forms, and  
me and the other Cosmic Scouts being adults, and dad being a 10 year old." Maggie said. "Then  
when I saw Prince Endymion, and Serenity and Rini being 5 year olds, then that definitely was  
weird." she added. "At first you were the only one unaffected, mom," she then added.  
"I was at the Gates of Time that night, remember, so that is the reason why we are not  
affected now either." Setsuna said. "But Rose wasn't there last night, so that is why she changed  
as well."  
"I know, but now it is weird that it has happened again." Maggie said.  
"I think that Metallica might have made us become younger, because he thinks we can't  
become scouts, so he wouldn't have any problems defeating us." Setsuna said. "Last time this  
happened we were still able to become scouts." she then added.  
"But the rest of the Cosmic Scouts, most will not be the age that they were when they  
became scouts." Maggie said. "Rose is only nine, I was ten when I first got my powers." she  
added. "I am sure Daisy will have that problem, and most of the other scouts as well."  
"We'll bring this up at the meeting later." Setsuna said. "We should start getting ready to  
go now though. Everyone agreed with that.  
  
Violet was awaken by her communicator. It was her grandmother, who looked a lot  
younger than she knew. "Violet, what is going on?" Lita asked.  
"There was an attack last night, most of us woke up like this." Violet answered. "I was  
woke up earlier by dad, and then there was a meeting in Rini's quarters last night." she added.  
"Almost everyone was affected."  
"Who wasn't affected." Lita asked.  
"The Mars and Saturn families, as well as Aunt Setsuna and Aunt Maggie, who were both  
at the Gates of Time." Violet answered.  
"Okay, I guess we'll have a meeting later on right." Lita asked.  
"Yes, but now I had better wake up mom and dad." Violet said.  
"Yes, you should, I'll talk to you later then." Lita said. "Bye" she said signing off.  
Violet turned off the communicator then went into her parent's bedroom. Her parents  
were still sleeping. She decided to wake Daisy up first.   
Daisy woke up after being shaken several times. "Okay, okay, I'm up." Daisy said. Then  
she looked at who woke her up. "What the."  
"Yes, mom, it's me Violet." Violet said.  
"Violet, what happened?" Daisy asked.  
"I think you should look at yourself, before I answer that question." Violet said.  
Daisy frowned at her daughter's attitude, but she stood up, and went to a mirror nearby.  
"What, I am a kid again." she exclaimed.  
"Almost everyone has changed ages." Violet said.  
"Great, not again." Daisy muttered.  
Meanwhile Koji had also woke up. "So it happened to you to Daisy?" he asked.  
"Koji, you know what happened?" asked Daisy.  
"Me, the King, and the rest of the Knights were attacked last night outside the palace. We  
were knocked unconscious, and we woke up like this." Koji explained.  
"Chelsea and the rest of the children including me became older, while our families  
became younger." Violet explained. "The Mars, Saturn families, and Aunt Setsuna and Aunt  
Maggie were not affected by it."  
"I wonder why the enemy made us become younger though." Daisy asked.  
"They might want revenge on us for something, and think since we are younger, than we  
would be easier to defeat." Violet said. "There is going to be a meeting soon, so we should start  
getting ready." she said while heading towards the closet. She pulled out one of her mother's  
outfits.  
"What are we going to wear," asked Daisy.  
"You can wear some of my clothes, mom and I think Taylor should have dropped some  
clothes off for you dad." Violet answered.  
After everyone got dressed, and had breakfast, they left for Rini's quarters.  
  
Marina woke up before anyone else did. She noticed that Moonbeam, had slept in her  
room. Moonbeam was a kitten again. "Moonbeam, wake up." she said as she nudged him awake.   
"What is it Marina." Moonbeam sleepily asked. Then he got a good look at her. "What  
happened." he asked.  
"I think you should look at yourself Moonbeam." Marina responded.  
Moonbeam then jumped off the bed and onto a table nearby that had a mirror on top of it.  
"What I am a kitten again." he said in surprise. "What happened Marina?" he then asked.  
"I'll explain once mommy and daddy are awake." Marina replied.   
Then they walked to her parents bedroom.   
Moonbeam jumped on the bed. "How much I miss it when Ariel was still a little girl," he  
commented seeing Ariel young again.  
Marina gently started to shake her mother awake. "It's time to wake up, mommy," Marina  
said.  
Ariel opened her eyes, then immediately sat up when she saw Marina and Moonbeam.  
"Moonbeam, who is this." she asked, not reconigizing Marina.  
"Mommy, don't you recognize me." Marina asked.  
"Marina, you grew up" Ariel said in surprise, "and Moonbeam, you are a kitten again."  
she then added. "What happened?"  
"I think you had better take a look at yourself," Marina answered.  
Ariel looked at a full body mirror that was beside the bed. "How come I am a kid again."  
she exclaimed.  
"First let's wake up daddy, and then I'll explain." Marina said walking to her father's side  
of the bed.  
Akio woke up when he felt himself being shaken. He noticed his daughter first. "Marina,  
you changed." he asked. Then he looked at his wife. "Ariel you're younger." he said. "So we  
weren't the only one changed last night then." he asked.  
"Akio, what are you talking about?" asked Ariel  
"There was a battle outside the palace last night, me and the other knights were knocked  
unconscious, and when we woke up, we were like this." Akio explained. "Only Saturn Knight  
and Mars Knight stayed the same."  
"Aunt Setsuna and Aunt Maggie also stayed the same, because they were at the Gates of  
Time, but everyone else switched ages." Marina said. "We had a meeting late last night to discuss  
the situation."  
"Well, what did you discuss" Ariel asked.  
"It turns out that someone woke up Jadeite from eternal sleep." Ariel explained. "Then  
when he attacked last night he must have made you fall asleep then used something to make us  
switch ages." she continued. "We are going to have another meeting soon, so you guys should  
get dressed." she finished, as Moonbeam brought some clothes in for them.   
Suddenly a communicator beeped. Marina picked it up because she was the closest. It was  
Amy. "Who is this?" Amy asked.  
"It's me, grandma," Marina replied.  
"Marina, you've turned into a grownup." Amy said in surprise.  
"Yes, and mommy, and daddy, and Moonbeam have all become children again." Marina  
replied.  
"So have I and grandpa," Amy said. "I guess we weren't the only ones that have  
changed." she added.  
"There will be a meeting later, so I have to get ready." Marina said.  
"Okay, I'll see you at the meeting." Amy said then they signed off. Soon everyone was  
ready to go.  
  
Taylor felt herself being shaken. She saw a grown man that looked familiar to her trying  
to wake her up. "Okay, I'm awake." she said.  
"Finally Taylor, I have been trying to wake you up for a while now." the man said.  
"Kokei, you changed to." Taylor asked.  
"I guess so, but mom and dad are children now." Kokei said.  
"So are most of the other children's parents." Taylor said. "The other children except for  
Hannah and Brooke have also become adults."  
"What happened." asked Kokei.  
"I'll explain later, but now we have to get some clothes for the children's fathers  
together." she said.   
"I'll do that, you go wake up mom and dad, and because you probably know what is going  
on, you can explain it better." said Kokei.  
"Good point." Taylor agreed, then went towards her parents room.  
Faith woke up when she felt herself being shaken. She looked at the person who woke  
her up. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Mom, don't you recognize me, it's Taylor." Taylor answered.  
"Taylor, what happened." Faith asked.  
"I think you better look at yourself, while I'll wake up dad." Taylor answered.  
While Faith went to a mirror that was in a different room, Taylor went through the task of  
waking up Scott. Then Faith screamed, after seeing herself, that woke up Scott instantly. "What is  
going on Faith." Scott asked.  
"I've been turned back into a child." Faith said.  
Scott looked down at himself. "So have I," he said. Then he looked at his daughter.  
"Taylor?" he asked.  
"Yes, dad it's me." Taylor answered.  
"Now, I demand what to know what is going on here." Faith said. "Why are we kids, and  
you are an adult Taylor." she asked.  
"I'll explain it when Kokei gets back, so why don't you two get dressed." Taylor said,  
while handing some clothes to them. Then she left the room.   
Soon Faith and Scott was dressed and they joined Taylor and Kokei who had arrived back  
in the living room. They were surprised that Kokei was also grown up. "It happened to you to."  
asked Faith.  
"It happened to almost all of us mom." Taylor said. "Only the Saturn and Mars families,  
along with Aunt Setsuna and Aunt Maggie were unaffected." she added.  
"So what happened?" asked Kokei.  
"Me and the other knights were attacked last night, we were knocked unconscious, and  
we woke up like this." Scott said.  
"You knew about this Scott." Faith asked.  
"Yes." Scott answered.  
"I think we had better get ready to go, because there will be a meeting about this soon."  
Taylor said while looking at the clock. "They'll explain it there. Then they got ready and left.  
  
Grace woke up as she felt herself being shaken. She was unlucky because her parents had   
woke up before her. She looked at the person who woke her up. "Mom," she said.  
"Grace, is that you?" Hope asked.  
"Yes, it's me." Grace answered.  
"Why are you older, and I'm younger?" Hope asked.  
"Long story, where is dad?" Grace asked.  
"He left early this morning, I was surprised when he woke me up." Hope said.  
"We weren't the only ones affected by this," Grace said. "Most of the others were affected  
as well."  
"What do you mean by that." Hope asked.  
"Well all of the scout families except for Saturn and Mars, switched ages. Meanwhile  
Rose switched ages as well, but Aunt Setsuna and Aunt Maggie were protected, because they  
were at the Gates of Time." Grace explained. "You'll learn how soon, because there will be a  
meeting later."  
"So, I guess Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa were affected as well." Hope said. Just then  
there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that while you get changed." Hope said, while handing  
some of her clothes over.  
When she answered the door, she realized her fears were true, there was Michiru standing  
at the door, while looking like an eight year old. "Hope what happened." she asked.  
"I don't know, it happened to us to." Hope said.  
"Well your father has gone to check on Faith, so we'll have to see." Michiru said.   
Then Grace walked in from the bedroom. "Michiru-nana, is that you." she shrieked.  
"Grace, you become older." Michiru said.  
"Yes, and so has Taylor." Grace answered.  
"What, you mean that you have already seen Taylor?" Hope asked.  
"Yes, there was a meeting last night, and most of the scouts who were adults were there."  
Grace explained. "There will be another meeting soon as well." she then added. "Everything will   
be explained there."  
"Well, I guess we should be heading over there for the meeting." Hope said, then they all  
left.  
  
Celine woke up thinking the whole thing was a dream, but then she looked down at  
herself, and saw it was true. So it did happen. she thought to herself. Then she got out of bed.   
When she got to her parents bedroom, she almost tripped over a small white kitten, who  
was sleeping on the floor near her parents bed. The kitten woke up. "Huh, who are you?" he  
asked.  
"Artemis?" Celine asked.  
"Yes, it's me, who are you?" the kitten asked again.  
"It's Celine." Celine answered.  
"Celine, what happened?" Artemis asked.  
"Look at your self, while I wake up mom and dad." Celine answered.  
"Don't worry about that, Celine." said Gloria, who had just woke up.  
"Mom," Celine asked.  
"Yes, it's me." Gloria said. Then she looked over at Chojiro. "What happened to him?"  
she asked.  
"I think you should look at yourself mom." Celine answered.  
Gloria looked down at herself and found she was a child as well. Then she got a good  
look at her daughter. "We switched ages." Gloria said shocked.  
"I know, almost everyone else did as well." Celine said.  
"What happened?" Gloria asked.  
"There was an attack last night, the King, and the knights went to check it out, and they  
were knocked unconscious, and they woke up like this." Celine explained. "There was a meeting  
late last night, and we discovered that almost everyone was affected."   
"I guess then, there must be a new enemy." Gloria said.  
"Yes, Aunt Setsuna said that it was Jadeite, and another one." Celine said. "There will be  
another meeting soon as well." she finished.  
"Well we better wake your father up then." Gloria said. Then she reached over to shake  
Chojiro awake.  
Soon Chojiro had woke up. When they were ready to go, they left their quarters.  
  
Meanwhile the Mars and Saturn families went through the morning as if nothing had  
happened.  
  
Chapter7: Another meeting.  
Soon everyone meet in Rini's quarters. Each group of scouts sat near there leader. "So  
this did happen to almost all of us." Serenity said in surprise.  
"Yes, but I wonder why somebody did this." said Mina.  
"They want revenge on the inner scouts for destroying Queen Beryl in the past." Setsuna  
explained. "They think because now we are younger, that we wouldn't be able to transform." she  
added.  
All the inner scouts looked shocked. "I thought we took care of the Negaverse a long time  
ago." asked Mina.  
"One General never died, someone came back from the Negaverse to wake him up."  
Setsuna said. "Now that general and the one who woke him up, they shrunk us, so they wouldn't   
have any problems destroying us."  
"So why weren't we affected." asked Annika.  
"Probably because Hannah and Brooke are not scouts, so therefore the Negaverse  
couldn't change their ages, so they can't change their past generations." Raye said.  
"Either way, we have to figure out how to defeat the Jadeite, before he come back." said  
Rini.  
"That's right." said Serenity.  
"First, we should figure who woke Jadeite up in the first place." said Ariel. "Also where  
their hideout."   
"Can you check your computer to see if you can find them Ariel" asked Mina.  
"I have tried that but for some reason, it seems like a force field is blocking the location  
of their hideout.  
"Could they be hiding in their old headquarters." asked Serenity.  
"That seems understandable, that way they couldn't try to have hide from us." Amy said.  
"Where was their old headquarters?" asked Chelsea.  
"It was up near the north pole." Raye answered.  
"Then we should try to start tracking from there." Amy said while pulling out her  
computer as well.  
"Now to another pressing matter," said Maggie, "how do you guys transform." she asked.  
"Well, we were able to do it back in the past, why can't we do it now." Rini asked.  
"I don't know, we haven't tried though." said Mina. "I guess we just think our  
transformation phases."  
Then they scouts and cosmic scouts concentrated, soon they were chibi scouts. "How are  
we supposed to transform." asked Chelsea  
"You guys will be known as the Elysian Scouts when you grow up." explained Setsuna.  
"Concentrate on that and you will transform.".  
The Chibi Cosmic Scouts started to concentrate. Slowly they became scouts as well.  
"What should we do about Hannah and Brooke?" Annika asked.  
"We should figure out a way to get their powers awakened as well." Madelyn said "We  
could use all the help we can get."  
The scouts started thinking. Suddenly one of the guards ran in. "We got a call from the  
school." he said. "There was an attack. Hannah and Brooke disappeared after the attack."  
"NANI" Annika and Madelyn said together.  
"Their teacher looked all over the school, there was no trace of them." said the guard.  
"She said that it looked like the attack was centered at them. The enemy grabbed them and  
disappeared with them." he finished.  
"Great, now they have the children." said Raye. "What's next."  
"We're going to find out, because it looks like they are going to attack soon." said  
Endymion, coming in from the control room. "There looks to be a huge concentration of energy  
coming from the North Pole." he added.  
"So they are using their old headquarters." Serenity gasped.  
"That's where they're probably holding Brooke and Hannah." said Rini  
"What happened to Brooke and Hannah?" asked Endymion.  
"There was an attack at the school, Hannah and Brooke went missing, immediately after  
the attack." Raye answered  
"Well we have to figure a way a way to get there and save them." s00000aid Hotaru.  
"Well, now that we know where exactly they are, all we have to do is simply go up there,  
and rescue them." Annika said.  
"It's not that simple, we have to find out where exactly they are, before we go looking for  
them." Amy said.  
"Can't you two sense Brooke?" asked Madelyn to Raye and Annika.  
"I have been trying, but something is blocking my connection, it is as if she is  
unconscious." Annika answered.  
"I think we should just go up there and find them." said Chelsea.  
"No, they'll expect us to do that we have to find another way." said Amy.  
Suddenly a hologram appeared. It was Jadeite. "I have two of your children, I suggest you  
meet me at the airport, if you want to see them again. Otherwise I will kill them." he said. "You  
have until darkness to decide." Then the hologram dissapeared.  
"How will we do that." Raye said.  
"I think they don't know that we can transform, so maybe, we should go up there  
untransformed, and if they don't give Brooke and Hannah back, than we can catch them by  
surprise."  
"Let's just hope that they haven't found that out already." said Serenity. Everyone agreed  
with that.  
"I think we should head to the airport now, before time runs out." Raye said while looking  
outside the window. They hadn't realized that it was already late afternoon.  
Soon everyone was ready to go and they headed out to the airport. Serenity and Endymion  
stayed back at the palace though.  
  
Chapter 8: Final Battle.  
Brooke woke up in a strange place. She looked around and found Hannah laying beside  
her. She wonder what had happened. The last thing she knew was she was attacked and knocked  
unconscious at school. "Where am I?" she asked herself.  
"Ah, I finally see that you are awake." Jadeite said while walking in.  
"Why did you attack us?" Brooke asked.  
"Don't worry about that, I am sure your parents will come and rescue you." Jadeite  
laughed. Then Hannah awoke as well.  
"I'm scared Brooke." Hannah said while looking straight at Jadeite. "Where are we?" she  
asked.  
"I don't know Hannah," Brooke answered. "I just woke up myself."  
"Don't worry, I made sure your parents know where you guys are, they'll be here soon."  
Jadeite said, then he forced them to stand up, "we'll just get you two prepared for them." he said  
as he led them to another room.   
Metallica was waiting for them. "I see that you finally woke up." she said. Then Jadeite  
tied them together. "I feel that soon your parents will be here.  
"I suggest you let them go." a voice said.  
"Why should we?" asked Jadeite while looking to see where the voice come from.  
"If you give them up now, then you won't get hurt." said Rini.  
"Yeah right, since you went back in age, you shouldn't be able to transform." Metallica  
laughed..   
"You sound so sure of yourself." said Raye, as she, Annika, Hotaru, Madelyn, Maggie  
and Setsuna came in.  
"What, I thought I switched ages on all of you." Jadeite shrieked.  
"You did change ages on most scouts, but did you forget that there are kids that are not  
scouts, so there for their families cannot change ages, and people are protected when they are at  
the Gates of Time." said Setsuna.  
"Oh well, since there is only six of you that can transform, it shouldn't be much of a  
problem." Metallica said. "Since the others can't transform, then we should defeat you all easily."  
"Well I guess you guys should transform." Rini said then ran out of the room.  
"MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"I suggest you give up right now." said Elysian Moon coming in with the rest of the  
scouts who were also transformed.  
"How did you guys transform?" asked Metallica.  
"We have different ways of transforming." said Cosmic Moon.   
Hannah and Brooke looked on in relief. They were able to transform Brooke thought to  
herself.  
"Now I suggest you two give up the children right now." Cosmic Mars said. Suddenly a  
blast of energy came out and knocked the scouts down.  
"What the heck?" asked Mars in surprise.  
"You forget than I can be in many places at one." Metallica said, as he started powering  
up.  
Meanwhile Brooke and Hannah were trying to get free. "We have to help them." Brooke  
whispered, "but how?"  
"I don't know," answered Hannah, "I guess the only way would be to become scouts, but  
I don't know if we're ready." she whispered back. Suddenly something appeared above them.  
"What is that?" asked Hannah.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen that before." Brooke answered back.  
Cosmic Mars and Cosmic Saturn noticed it as well. "What is going on?" they asked. Then  
the light appeared above them as well. Suddenly they felt power rush into them.  
Hannah and Brooke felt the same power. They were wondering what was going on.  
Jadeite and Metallica were watching the whole thing. "Where did that light come from."  
Metallica said in awe. Suddenly Brooke and Hannah were free as the ropes disappeared around  
them.  
Hannah and Brooke were surprised as they stood up. Then they looked up to the light.  
Suddenly they started feeling strange. Their mother's signs were glowing, and they were  
wondering what it meant. Then they noticed beams of light being emitted from their grandparents  
signs as well.  
Meanwhile Cosmic Mars and Cosmic Saturn were also feeling weird as they felt the  
power inside of them grow. Suddenly they saw their transformation sticks come up in front of  
them, and they changed.  
Suddenly transformation sticks appeared in front of Hannah and Brooke as well. All four  
grabbed their new transformation sticks.  
"MARS ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP"  
Then everyone ran to join the newest scouts. "So do you guys give up yet?" asked Elysian  
Moon. "I guess not, we should attack."  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"VENUS HEART SHOCK"  
"VENUS LOVELY SWEET KISS"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
"MERCURY BUBBLES STORM"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE".  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
"MARS FLAMING DRAGON"  
"MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
"JUPITER OAK TREE FORCE"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"  
"PLUTO TIME STREAM BLAST"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
"URANUS EARTH HURRICANE"  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"NEPTUNE WATER CYCLONE"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"  
"SATURN BLAST RINGS"  
"SATURN SILENCE BLAST"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
Cosmic Moon pulled out her sceptre as well. "ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON PRINCESS  
HEALING KISS.  
The attacks destroyed Jadeite for good. "Just because you defeated him doesn't mean you   
don't have to deal with me." Metallica sneered.  
"Let's hope this plan works." Rini said to herself as she called out her silver crystal.  
Chelsea also brought out her crystal from her broach.   
Metallica looked on in surprise. "What there are two silver crystals." he said.  
Meanwhile the rest of the scouts joined hands and started to increase the power to the  
silver crystals. Metallica tried to block this with his own attack, but the power overwhelmed him  
and he was destroyed. He screamed as he vanished forever.  
The scouts went unconscious, as they used up so much power. They started to slowly  
wake up. They noticed that their ages changed back to normal. "You guys are back to normal."  
Brooke said surprised.  
"You and Hannah have become scouts as well." Chelsea said while looking at the newest  
members of her team.  
"Yes, we have," Brooke said.  
"Well that is great, now you two won't be left alone to play while the others are at scout  
practice." Madelyn said while coming over.  
"I have to agree with that." Annika said. "You guys did good today." she added while  
giving her daughter a hug.  
"I think we had better get home now." Rini said. Then everyone powered down and  
headed towards the palace.  
Everyone was glad to see that they were home safe and that the third generation now have  
a full scout team 


End file.
